


Archangel

by Rabid_White_Rabbit



Series: Bucky Junior Barnes [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Avengers family (Maybe), Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes is a dad of some sorts, I Don't Even Know, Nick Fury Knows All, Not the average teen, OC, OC is not a clone (I honestly don't know what she is), Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabid_White_Rabbit/pseuds/Rabid_White_Rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Hydra decided to test clones. Their founder, Johann Schmidt - Red Skull -, was dead as far as they knew. Steve Rogers - Captain America - was sort of out of their reach while he was an ice cube and they couldn't get his D.N.A. So, they used their resources and the only D.N.A of the past they had, James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes. To them, he was Asset. The world knew him as Winter Solder. </p><p>Well, it took a few tries and a few dozen miscarriages in artificial wombs. Whenever the Asset was woken for missions, the scientists took D.N.A from Bucky (by force [eh....]). He, obviously, would go against it in his first few missions. </p><p>Then, in Russia, they made it. To Bucky, it was a girl. To Hydra, they named her the Weapon. When she cried, cleaned, and the umbilical cord was cut, he sort of snapped. He put a silencer on a 9 mm. and waited. Then, he ran like Hell with the baby in his coat just a few months later.</p><p>Patience was a virtue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wolf and The Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> This is with my OC B.J Barnes. I'm on fanfiction.net if your curious about the original stories. I like this site much better because I can access my stories anywhere on my phone. Anyway, so feel free to comment and anything positive or constructive will help me a lot with future stories!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS REVISED!!! I was thinking of posting a revised piece, but I prefer just replacing the chapters better.

“Daddy, what’s wrong?” Bucky had to tuck B.J to his chest. He was running at full sprint while Hydra agents were having a hard time catching up and some were slipping on ice. Luckily it wasn’t snowing in this chase. Bucky jumped over a trash can and started to look around for a place for higher ground. A gun fired and B.J yelped. She curled up further in Bucky’s arms and he started to wrap her with his coat. His backpack bounced and thrashed with each push of his feet into a speed that made him go faster and faster.

“I’ll explain in a little bit, Bj.” Bucky huffed. He saw an open fire escape and darted up to the roof. The Hydra agents followed as quick as they could. B.J poked her head over his shoulder and saw the men after them. Another bullet nearly got her and she ducked her head. Bucky growled and kept pushing. He kept running as if Hell were on his heals. “Did he hit you?” He asked before jumping over an alley.

“I’m okay!” B.J said as she looked up at him. Bucky sighed and kissed her head before he pushed her head against his chest and cupping her other ear.

“Dart them or something!” Someone shouted behind him.

“Geez, how are we catching up to him?” Another agent panted.

“He’s carrying a kid, hasn’t trained, and just shoot him already!” The first agent snapped as he unloaded a clip of darts from a tranquilizer gun. The others followed his lead and Bucky felt one hit his calf. The adrenaline he had only made him run faster and faster. He felt something hit tear his jacket and shirt. B.J started to cry and he knew the bullet either grazed her skin or hit her.

“God, I hope it just scratched her.” Bucky prayed. His leg fell asleep and he fell off a roof. Luckily, he was able to orientate himself and landed on his feet. B.J whimpered and they ran off quickly into the public within Moscow. It was cold out and not many people were outside. Bucky was still able to be a phantom and hide easily enough. He went into a homeless shelter and hid.

“B.J, did they hurt you?” He asked after taking her to the bathroom.

“The bullet bit my leg.” She sniffed. Bucky rolled her pant leg up and saw the little gash on her leg. He sighed and knew it had to hurt, but it was small enough so not to be a real bother if it were kept clean properly and daily. He looked into her blue eyes, a dark cobalt unlike his own light grey, and smiled softly. 

“I’ll clean it up and put a band-aid on it, angel. Luckily, we don’t need to put stitches on it.” Bucky smiled a little while he pulled out some iodine and some band-aids. He cleaned her wound and gave her the bunny she always snuggled with to keep her calm. He  wrapped a gauze wrap around her leg to keep the bleeding down and kissed her forehead to make her feel better.

“Why do you get stitches when you get hurt?” She asked.

“Cause, well, I get into bigger fights. I know you have to kick and bite those guys, but they go soft on you because you are adorable. ‘Cause I’m a grown up, we get into fights that get really, really messy. The other thing is is that I fight even better than those dweebs because I got you.” Bucky explained. He looked up at her little grey-blue eyes and saw some worry. “Remember what I told you about the wolf and his puppy?”

“They got lost. A bad pack scared the puppy away from her dad.” B.J said.

“And when the papa wolf found her cornered in the cave with all the bad wolves surrounding her?” Bucky encouraged.

“The papa wolf fought all the bad wolves away and took the puppy far from the bad wolves territory.” B.J smiled. He walked out with her on his shoulder and sat in an open corner. He had to make sure that he was okay and not bleeding all over the place.

“And they howled to the moon and sun a promise. A promise that if they were to be separated, to constantly follow the stars and find each other again.” Bucky said as he kissed her cheek and wrapped his coat around her. She gave him her bunny to put into the backpack to keep it safe from getting lost. The homeless shelter wasn’t full nor empty. Her had coats were okay, but not for the coming blizzard. The room they were hiding in was in the cafeteria and some old men were being fed by old women. Bucky left B.J in the corner to get some food for her. When he came back, he gave B.J a little bowl of fruit and set some stew beside her.

“What happened to the papa wolf and puppy after they made the promise?” B.J asked. He got her to eat and got her to drink some water. He had a sip of the cup of water and hummed as he leaned against the wall.

“Well, the papa wolf always kept his puppy fed and happy. He would protect her and make sure she was safe. The bad wolves would always come after them, but he always fought them off. But, Papa wolf had these dreams and visions. Memories of his past and dreams of his future.” Bucky said. B.J listened to him as she ate and he made sure that she got enough water before he gave her a mini can of soda as her one for the day. When she finished, Bucky stood her up and they walked out after Bucky made sure they were safe.

“Why did the papa wolf not like the bad wolves? Why were the bad wolves bad?” B.J asked while they walked. It was dark out and it was near her bed time. She yawned and stumbled a little.

“How about I tell you a new story when we get you somewhere to sleep.” Bucky yawned. He hadn’t slept the dart off and he knew he couldn’t metabolize it off like usual. He hadn’t slept in a while and he thought this was the best way for him to actually sleep for a whole night. Even if it were drug induced. B.J yawned and laid her head on his shoulder. Bucky found a hotel and got them a room. After he gave B.J a bath and washed her hair, he put her in one of his shirts as a nightgown and tied her hair in a low ponytail. Bucky tucked her in and laid beside her. It was a snowing outside and he was running his fingers along her bangs. B.J was dozing off and her head rested on his shoulder again.

“So, what happened to the papa wolf that made him hate the bad wolves?” B.J said sleepily.

“Long before the puppy came to him from the misty night, the papa wolf was an alpha in a pack of his own. He was only second in command with his best friend, a blonde furred alpha, at the lead. Now, the last time the two saw each other and the rest of the pack of burly, rough boy wolves, was on as cliff. Many other wolf packs were attacking a super pack of dark wolves with an evil insignia branded on their chests.” Bucky said in a hushed, whispered voice. B.J yawned and Bucky tucked her toy beside her. B.J sleepily closed her eyes and he smiled contently. “Now, the last battle the papa wolf fought with the pack and his best friend was when they were on a cliff high in these snowy mountains. A big wolf, real mean, was going to attack the leader. That’s when papa wolf jumped in and saved him. Sadly, papa wolf got thrown off the cliff. He wasn’t found. The leader and the rest of the pack feared he was dead. Papa wolf never blamed them though.”

“Why?” B.J asked. Bucky saw her as she tried to stay awake.

“Because he thought he died too. He didn’t blame them for that. But, the bad wolves found him. They did things to him that no one should ever go through. He was their slave for many, many years. But, when he heard a puppy yipping and playing one day when they let him outside for the first time in some years, he was surrounded by mist and the forest was dark. He found a puppy, one with eyes like his and a smile he had thought died when he fell.” Bucky started to finish. B.J was asleep and Bucky saw the clock. It was exactly time for her to go to sleep and she was out like a light. He got down and laid beside her and curled around her. He played with her hair a little bit and slowly let himself go to sleep. “Goodnight, Angel.”


	2. A Rebirth and Death

Bucky woke up with a start. B.J wasn’t next to him and yet he heard her giggling. There was a woman. She had red hair and cold eyes. Only he saw it in her and B.J didn’t because she was a child. They don’t know better than to trust someone who seems nice and safe to be around. Bucky knew this woman. He wasn’t sure from where. The woman was in a tight black suit and a tactical belt. Everything about her screamed agent. To whom was the question. B.J giggled and was playing some sort of hand game with the redhead woman.

“Morning, Daddy! This is Natalia!” B.J said as she jumped on the bed and hugged him.

“Hi, Natalia. B.J, do you mind holding this for me and stay in the bathroom?” Bucky said.

“Why?” She asked. Natalia seemed to look intrigued at the question.

“Because I need to speak with her in private and if someone bursts in, I want you safe.” Bucky kissed her forehead and set her on the floor.

“Okay.” B.J sighed and went to lock the bathroom door behind her. Natalia sat herself on a chair and crossed her legs. It was way too early for B.J to be up, but way too late for him to sleep in. Natalia waited for him to wake up completely before she handed him some coffee. She sat back down and had a cup of tea.

“How old is she?” She began.

“Who are you?” Bucky retorted.

“Natasha. What is she?” Natasha said.

“She’s five and my daughter.” Bucky growled.

“Grapevine says you have a weapon, Зимний солдат.” Natasha told him. Bucky set the untouched coffee aside and got up. He pulled his boots on and gave a murderous glare at her. He didn’t look so intimidating wearing an old tee shirt and some old jeans. Natasha sighed and stayed where she was.

“Weapons are made, not born. No one can birth a gun, but you can smith one. As for my baby, she’s just a kid.”

“Someone is hunting you. Who is it?” She asked.

“If I tell you, how do I know if you’re one of them?” Bucky snapped.

“Good question. If you want to meet my boss, then come and get breakfast. She said she wants waffles and bacon with chocolate milk.” Natasha said. With that, she left silently and closed the door behind her. Bucky took B.J out of the bathroom and she gave him his knife back. Nothing was damaged and she hadn’t cut herself.

“Where’s Natalia?” B.J asked. Bucky debated whether to trust the redhead or not. B.J seemed to like her, but he couldn’t be too careful. He packed their things into his backpack and B.J put on some jeans with her hoodie. They went to the dining room and saw Natasha with a dark man wearing an eye-patch, another man looking more relaxed than Natasha and the other man.

“Daddy, can we sit with Natasha?” B.J whispered.

“How about we get a table next to them.” Bucky said. She bound to a table and sat down closest to Natasha. The two started to speak as Bucky got B.J something to eat and set the plate down.

“Thank you, Daddy.” B.J said while she started to eat.

“Daddy’s going to sit with the adults. Is that okay?” Bucky whispered.

“Can I sit with you?” She asked. Bucky had to fight the urge to stay close to her. Especially since her big eyes looked at his bright and innocent.

“No, angel, I’m sorry.” He sighed. B.J sighed and started to eat. Bucky sat behind her and was given a fresh coffee from the man with an eye patch. He didn’t even touch it. B.J just weaseled her way on his lap and he just sighed.

“She doesn’t know English.” Bucky told them.

“I don’t know much Russian.” The eye-patch man said.

“Ditto.” The relaxed on said. It looked like he was wearing a bow on his back, but it was sort of difficult to say since he was wearing a hoodie and sweat pants. Really, he looked like he just woke up

“Папа, можно мне взять пончик?” B.J looked up at him. Bucky nodded and she left to get herself some more food.

“This is Fury. That’s Clint. There’s another one coming. His name’s Phil.” Natasha introduced. Bucky examined each and every one of them. Fury seemed dark, sharp, and constantly one edge. Not only that, but he was guarded. Clint was looking relaxed, but Bucky could see there was more than what meets the eye. Natasha, well, she was intimidating and also more cat-like. B.J came up to him with a plate of fruit and a couple doughnuts. B.J told him that one was for him and they could share the fruit.

“What is the concern for my daughter?” Bucky growled. His voice was thick with Russian and B.J could barely tell what he was saying.

“We know you keep running, killing, and moving. Who are you running from?” Fury asked.

“As far as she knows: bad wolves.” Bucky answered. He only started the stories because it was the only way to help B.J go to sleep with some answers to why they run almost every week. Every other week if they were lucky. Sometimes, Bucky would keep them hidden for a month or so. Again, if they were lucky. 

“Think she needs a pack?” Natasha played along. She saw Bucky wrap his arms around B.J, but not restricting her arms as she ate. It was like he was considering something and comforting himself that the girl was still with him and not an imagination. He didn't show emotion other than that of an untrusting parent. Though, there was a tell that told her that he was thinking of an alternative that would keep his child safe. B.J pulled some of her brown hair behind her ear and looked up at Fury curiously. She wished she knew who those were and if she had met them before. 

“I tell her stories about this wolf and his pup. They highlight messages, moral, and the good times her and I share. We don’t have a pack, but only each other.” Bucky admitted. B.J held up a strawberry and he took it. He took a bite and then set what he didn’t eat on a napkin. "It helps her understand things about the world and what we're going through." Bucky added. He started to braid her hair out of a nervous tick. Bucky knew that it was a good tell on his anxiety getting higher. He was itching to get away, to run and find a new place to hide. He was doing well enough. Although the money thing was to be questioned, he would do anything to keep the little girl safe. His only family safe. 

“What are you going to do if they get too close to home? What if she gets hurt?” Clint asked. That got Bucky’s attention. B.J asked for her bunny. Bucky had set the backpack against the chair, so he went through the main pocket before giving her her green little bunny. B.J smiled and hugged it before going to get some juice.

“You would be willing to keep her safe?” Bucky asked. Fury watched as B.J bound up and got on Bucky’s lap again.

“I can take her in.” Fury answered. That got everyone to look at him. Bucky could see the utter shock that both Natasha and Clint had on their faces. B.J was the only one not paying attention. She was humming and playing with her bunny to try to stay entertained. 

“You don’t look like a caregiver or an adoptive father.” Bucky ridiculed.

“О чем ты говоришь, папа?” B.J whispered. She wanted to know what was going on. Not knowing was scaring her and she didn't want to be alone in being the only one not knowing. Bucky knew it and he combed her hair with his metal hand. She sort of relaxed.

“Не о чем беспокоиться, дорогая.” Bucky hushed and petted her hair before he started to re-braid it. Even Fury was caught off guard from Bucky’s sudden need to be a threat to change his attitude into comforting his child. The first thing Natasha thought about was a grizzly bear. Cuddly looking at first until you get between it and a cub. B.J sighed and crossed her legs. Bucky combed her hair out and re-braided it.

“I’m not ready to give her up.” Bucky said softly instead of yelling at them and running off with B.J like he felt was necessary. He had to trust them to a point. He could tell they were generally concerned and wanted his secrets, but they were also trusting him enough not to hurt them. So, that was a plus, he supposed. 

“We’re not rushing you. You could come with us. We can put you and B.J into protective custody.” Clint suggested. He was downing Bucky's coffee as if he were a dying man in the desert. Yeah, he definitely just woke up and Natasha dragged him down. How Bucky knew that Natasha did it was uncomfortable to him. Something about her made him swear she had seen him before. It was itching the back of his mind as to not exactly knowing where they met. 

“There is no hiding from what is hunting us. More or less, me.” Bucky scoffed. He had to shake his head at it. B.J asked him for another story, but he promised later and she sighed. He knew how bored she was getting and she really wanted to do something besides sit there and not understand a word of what they were saying. “But, what if you can protect her while I’m gone.” Bucky sighed. B.J looked up at him happily and hugged his arm as she leaned back with her juice. He just smiled back down at her and looked back up at Fury with a dark expression.

“You just met me.” Fury stated. Natasha and Clint were freaking out internally, but played it as cool as they could because nothing in a thousand years would clue them in on Fury wanted to adopt or even care for a child. For an unknown amount of time. A little girl who was _a five year old who didn’t know English. From a guy they didn't know and who had a metal arm._ Natasha pretended she didn't know Bucky. It was her secret in her web of secrets. To be honest, Fury was a little shy of adopting, but if it were to keep a child safe and to coax someone to come with them and possibly get them to join, then he would. 

“You’re guarded and keep secrets. You come off as a cold, dangerous man, but you also seem to care. You lack external emotion, but internal emotion is greater. Intelligent, calculating, and perhaps mischievous.” Bucky listed off. B.J yawned and looked to be falling asleep. Her juice cup was on the table, so Bucky didn't worry about anything spilling on her or them. Clint seemed to know it and he stood up. He stretched with a yawn. Clint was getting bored himself and wanted to do something other than a meeting. He had seen an arcade room down the hallway when he came in (with Natasha dragging him by the ear).

“Hey, Natasha, ask her if she wants to play a game in the arcade.” Clint said as he stretched and popped his back. Natasha sighed and rambled off some Russian. B.J asked Bucky and he let her go. He smiled at her and promised to tell her a story when they were all done. She happily smiled as they hugged and followed the two agents to the arcade room.

“We’ll be down the hall.” Clint patted Bucky’s shoulder and was given a dark, icy glare. 

“Okay, I don’t know how to raise a kid.” Fury confessed. Bucky smirked and leaned back against his chair. B.J had left her bunny on the table and he put it away in the backpack.

“I figured.” Bucky sighed. Honestly, he hoped Fury was the right choice for B.J. He could trust him better than he could trust Natasha or Clint. But, Bucky could tell that Natasha wasn't one for a child just yet and Clint wore a ring. He was young, so he assumed a child was on the way for him. "At least you didn't have to change diapers or potty train." He had to smile at the sudden flash of memory and suddenly saw a little baby walking to him and hug his leg while he was cooking. "I wrote a lot of things down. In case this happens." 

Down the hall and to the right, B.J was playing ping pong with Clint. She kept getting frustrated with him and started to mimic his movement. When he went left, she went right in a sense. Not exactly mimicking, but more mirroring. She started to make it a stand off. Natasha was impressed as she watched from the table she was perched on. Clint was getting frustrated now with her and the more angry he got, the more B.J started to smile and giggle. Natasha got herself a soda from a vending machine in the arcade. She watched as B.J started to speed up and use more force, eventually winning by shifting her paddle and using a little too much strength. The ball shot off her paddle and smacked Natasha’s can out of her hands.

“Я выигрываю! Я выигрываю!” B.J cheered.

“Uh… Are five year olds supposed to do that?” Clint whispered. He really didn't want to have a child who had unknown strength that may or may not break his finger when he had the baby's hand holding his finger.

“Not any that I know of.” Natasha said. She picked up the can and turned it around to see the ball was wedged deep enough to leave a hole, but stuck enough to allow nothing to leak out. It did kind of scare her because that meant something really off was with the little girl. Well, she probably should of known that by watching her body language change while copying Clint's movements. She showed the can and Clint paled. B.J bound over and shrugged. If Fury really was going to adopt this little girl, then he better be prepared.

“Папа говорит, что Бог сделал меня особенной. У меня такое имя.” B.J said.

“What?” Clint coughed. He really needed a new language to break some sort of barrier. Natasha sighed and leaned against the wall.

“She said that her name meant she was special. Как тебя зовут, милая?” Natasha asked her.

“Джессика Бьюкенен Барнс.” She answered. Clint and Natasha kept her entertained for about a good three hours with ping pong and a few of the other games. B.J wanted to go back to her father, but Natasha managed to get her to stay with them. They knew that Fury and Bucky had to talk. Eventually, Fury came in with the backpack and B.J looked scared. “Злой волк!” She cried and started to run away.

“Bad wolf?” Natasha translated with more of a question. Fury set the bag down. He knew what was happening and he had to get the girl to calm down in order to explain her situation.

“She thinks we caught her father and we're after her next.” Fury barked as they ran behind him. What they didn’t know was when Bucky hugged his daughter, Bucky had slipped her his knife for her protection if needed by slipping it in her hands when his arms wrapped around her. While they ran, they had run past B.J while she was hidden behind a door. She inched her way out and looked around before taking off towards the bag at the door. She pick it up, knowing her strength, and threw it on her back. Searching around, she ran off and ran into Clint. She screamed and took off, but ran into Fury. She unsheathed the knife and punched Fury hard in his knee cap before jumping on his chest, throwing him on his back, and holding the knife to his throat. Clint was about to picked her up, but she put the knife closer to Fury’s neck. Nearly touching skin. The backpack was heavy and helped weigh Fury down with her own weight.

“Где мой папа !? Что вы с ним сделали ?!” She shouted. Natasha walked in as calmly as she could and got ready to pounce on the girl and take the knife away. “Want.. Daddy.” B.J croaked with unfamiliarity of English on her tongue. The hotel was somewhat empty and no one would hear them. For that, they were thankful.

“He went to fight the bad wolves.” Natasha told her in Russian, “He wrote a story for you. He said it was an end to a beginning and a beginning to an end.” She held out the book and B.J pulled the knife away a little. “He wrote all your stories down for you, so if you wanted to speak with him, he can read you a story."

“Where… Do… I go.. Now?” B.J coughed. It was like her vocal chords were straining with trying to speak English. She was scared, angry, and ready for a fight. That, they all understood about her and tried to find a way to calm her down. 

“I’m taking you in, B.J. I promised your dad that I’ll keep you safe.” Fury told her. B.J whimpered and started to cry. He had no idea what to do with a little girl crying on his chest that eventually hopped off and curled up into a little ball, wrapping her arms around her legs and put her forehead on her knees.

“No, no, honey, come here. No, just drop the knife, sweetie.” Clint said softly. He had to practice if he was going to have a kid soon. Little Cooper or Katie probably would like a father and not an agent. B.J dropped the knife and started to sob. When she calmed down, Clint held out her little bunny and she hugged it with a little whimper. She sat back down on the floor and she started to go distant. “He probably should’ve spoken with her first.” Clint whispered.

“He didn’t want for her to cling to him and cry on him. He said he’d change his mind. He wants her safe and he felt that he needed to let them take him so they don’t take her.” Fury said. He was really not okay with a little kid tackling him and holding a knife to his throat. That was a blow to his ego. And quite possibly his reputation. He was lucky that Alexander wasn't here to tease him and use it as leverage to get him to be a wing-man at clubs.

“So, he doesn’t want her to make him change his mind because he just wants to keep her safe by self sacrificing himself to whoever the ‘bad wolves’ are.” Natasha summed up.

Fury nodded as he helped B.J to her feet. Natasha tried to speak with her, but nothing came up. B.J just held Fury’s hand in a death grip that actually hurt him and he tried to keep a straight face. Clint picked up the backpack as they left through a back exit into an S.U.V with U.S government plates. Phil was driving the car. He didn’t comment about a little girl who curled her knees under her chin and hugged a knife in a sheath and her bunny. Fury saw she was starting to cry again. When Fury tried to calm her down by hugging her, it was the point where Phil abruptly stopped.

“Why are you trying to hug her? You never hug people!” Phil exclaimed as he looked in the rear view mirror. Fury groaned and took his long tailed coat off. Then, he wrapped it around B.J and she looked up at him shyly.

“Okay, this has been a long day. Her dad let me adopt her while he goes to fight some people who are after them. Why does everyone think I’m heartless?” Fury complained. B.J whimpered and hid under his arm when Phil turned around to see the two. Natasha and Clint just told him to keep going and to ignore it. B.J ended up falling asleep and Fury just tried to ignore the fact he was actually feeling warm inside. Well, warmer than his usual and it wasn’t like a loving love, but familial love. It….. Sort of scared him since it was new and odd. Fury saw her braid was coming undone and asked Natasha to fix it. Now, _that_ scared everyone except for B.J because she was too exhausted and too depressed to care. Natasha disobeyed and they all - except B.J - sighed with relief.


	3. End of Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more according to detail and a better understanding of B.J and Fury's relationship over the years he's raised her. Now, this chapter is a little more specific to B.J in a sense.

(2012)

B.J walked into Fury’s office and set her messenger bag down. Her dark brown hair was put up in a ponytail and she was listening to some old Green Day song. Fury was doing paperwork when she sat in a leather chair with wheels and rolled to the desk he worked at before pulling her earbuds out of her ears. Fury smiled a little and she looked over to see the papers. She grinned at seeing his rare smiled and it faded just as fast as his did. It was how they communicated. Small, visible signs of affection like a smile or a hand gesture. Sometimes she would use sign and he would reply. It’s how they would argue about something personal to them or just say something a father and daughter would say. Fury wouldn't admit it, but he was proud of himself at having raised a strong kid and proud of her.

“What was Loki doing in New York? Like, where’d he get the army?” She asked curiously. Fury sighed and rolled his eye as she stood up and continued to look over his shoulder. B.J slapped his face with her ponytail and shoved him away from the desk by pushing his wheeled chair with her hip. “Oh, Insight. I thought you were scraping this?” She was looking at his paperwork and saw what project that was in progress.

“Loki changed my mind. Did you do your homework?” Fury asked while he pushed his chair into her. B.J groaned and walked to her bag. She pulled out a tablet before plopping in a couch and made a hologram appear. She started to do her math homework with a stylist pen and a holographic calculator. Fury just looked at her like she stole something. It wouldn’t be the first time she stole something that looked like a toy from the scientists in the basement. B.J yawned and ignored him as she continued to mess with the hologram. Suddenly, she pulled up a hologram of a snowboard looking thing. That’s when she caught Fury’s eye in her’s.

“I didn’t steal it. I, for once, made it myself… And maybe using some of Stark’s information.” B.J said while she kept moving screens around. She went back to looking through the holograms and three-dimensional designs in the air. Fury just gave her a look she knew all too well and scoffed “Look, he stole from us. What comes around goes around. Besides, I covered my tracks and used Clint’s I.P address as well as using an unbreakable army of firewalls. The last five firewalls download a virus into the device of a hacker’s choice and basically overheat it to the point of fire!”

“I really need to get you away from your computer.” He deadpanned with a sigh. B.J just blew a raspberry at him and smiled as she kept on doing her thing. Fury was going to make a plan to go on a vacation and leave Hill in charge with Natasha. He was exhausted with all the madness in New York and he desperately wanted to see how B.J would act and what she would do without her electronics for a change. He adjusted his eye-patch and took it off to let his scarred eye get some air. He sometimes felt a little awkward if the leather made the skin it covered overheat and sweat. B.J looked at him and laid on her back parallel to the back of the couch.

“So, you ever gonna tell me about your eye?” She asked for at least the hundredth time. Fury sighed and rubbed his good eye.

“Not until you’re older.” Fury yawned.

“Twenty one?” She asked. Fury sighed and shook his head with exhaustion.

_Beep Beep Beep_

They looked at Fury’s computer and Pierce appeared on the screen to Fury’s right and B.J’s left. He was cleaning his glasses and wearing his usual suit and tie. Rumlow was coming into his room and stomped his foot to get his superior’s attention. Pierce didn’t really jump like B.J did. (She fell off the couch.) Pierce just sighed and put his glasses on to look at the camera broadcasting the conference call. B.J orientated herself back on the couch as Fury put his eye-patch back on and tightened it. “Hey, is Junior Nick in their?” Pierce teased. B.J rolled her eyes and got on her feet. Fury had changed her name from Barnes to Fury for her own protection and his convenience for signing field trip papers as well as other papers the both of them would need.

“What is it this time, Alex?” B.J sighed. She hated him and everyone knew it. What they didn’t know was why and, in all honesty, she forgot too. All she knew was how long ago the hate started and faintly remembered why she hated him. Something about Pierce being an asshole to her or to Fury.

Pierce leaned in his chair and Rumlow walked up to stand behind him. “Mind if Brock takes you on a mission with him? He said he’d like to show you the ropes on a small mission he’s got.” Pierce inquired. They all looked at Fury. He saw she was nervous and wasn't sure about it. The last mission nearly left her paralyzed from the waist down. She still has some nerve damage that gets her sometimes.

“B.J, go home. I need to have a word with Alexander.” Fury ordered. He needed to speak to the two of the men on the screen in private. He knew something wasn't right and he needed to figure it out. He knew one variable was B.J and she was important to the solve the equation. 

“Ain’t a soldier, Nick. I’m gonna pick up some food first.” B.J signed to him.

“Tracer on?” Fury said in sign language.

“Yes, Nick. I’ll see you at home.” She grinned as she signed a goodbye and made a heart on her chest. Fury smirked and shook his head before gathering his cold, untrusting gaze and looked at Pierce.

“What is the mission Brock’s on?”

* * *

 

B.J got home and was putting some groceries down on the kitchen counter. The D.C townhouse she lived in with Fury with old and homey, but it had safe spots to hide in or store listened weapons. She put a pan on the stove and poured some water into it from a cup. She took her earbuds off and turned a speaker on to play Panic! At The Disco. While she was cooking dinner, figuring Fury would be late, she was just dancing a little bit as she put things away for later and cooked the food she brought home. Since she was home, she turned off the tracer in her pocket. It was concealed as a rabbit's foot on her key ring. It was Fury's idea to have it, but he left the design idea for B.J to decide.

“ _Endless romantic stories_

_You never could control me_

_Well I never really thought that you'd come tonight_

_While the crown hangs heavy on either side_

_Give me one last kiss while we're far too young to die_ ”

She sung a bit with the song and pulled out a can of soda from a stash she had in the fridge. Fury wouldn’t let her drink too much soda, but she did what she wanted because she was B.J and nothing could change that about her. The next band that played on her playlist was Avenged Sevenfold and when the guitar solo came about she was air guitaring. Sure, she could go to her room and actually play along with the song, but she had a hot stove and she was going to burn the chicken if it weren’t for her actually remembering she was cooking dinner.

“Oh crap!” She panicked until she found it was just right. She sighed a thank you to whoever was up in the ceiling. She put together a chicken alfredo and made a house salad to go with it. The salad and extra pasta and chicken was more for her since Fury didn’t do salads all that often and she had a high metabolism. When Fury was first tackled when she was little, he asked her if she would do some tests and she consented. She was the closest to being a super soldier than anyone on Earth besides the actual super soldier himself: Captain America. Although everyone had asked her who her father was and where she was born, she had no clue and kept telling her that her father found her and took her with him when he escaped the 'bad wolves'. “Done! Ha! Did it!” She cheered as she put the table together. This was her way of trying to bribe Fury to meet with Captain America and maybe just hang out with him for a day or a small mission she could do with him. “Hey, CPU! Send a message to Fury. Dinner is ready!” She sighed as she sat at the table and helped herself.

“ _Unable to deliver message_.” Her speaker said. The music was off, she knew she pressed the pause button. B.J got up and picked up her phone to send a text, but oddly enough her phone wasn’t getting a signal. B.J pulled the knife she hid in her messenger back and ran her thumb against the sheathe. “ _Systems shutting down. Emergency alarm sent to Nicholas Fury._ ” The computer said from another speaker.

“Ты сказал, что поможешь мне, когда мне понадобится нож. Пришло время помочь, пап.” She muttered while hiding in a hidden closet only she and Fury knew about. She held her knife and unsheathed it. The emergency power went off. B.J heard a loud bang and the back door was kicked open. People were shouting and she knew was they were saying. Enhanced senses were a love/hate relationship with her.

“Find the kid! Turn this whole place upside down. If she isn’t found within five minutes, we’ll smoke her out!” She knew that voice. Within minutes, she smelt burning wood and boots running out through the backdoor. B.J coughed and struggled to breathe. She ran out of the hidden closet and towards the front door. The brass doorknob painted gold burnt her hands. She was close to kicking the door down when something suddenly blocked it. Adrenaline took over and she was running her shoulder into the door until she was almost out. As soon as she was out, someone grabbed her neck and stabbed a needle into her neck. “Alright. Time to come home, Оружие.” Brock sneered as B.J looked up at him with panic and anger.

The last thing she thought before passing out was that she hoped Fury would save her. That Fury would maim or kill Brock and keep her safe. That he, or someone, would find her.


	4. Let the rain Wash away All the pain of Yesterday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THERE IS THE ASSAULT OF A MINOR IN THIS CHAPTER  
> IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS, THEN PLEASE WAIT UNTIL ANOTHER CHAPTER  
> Although, wouldn't that be the same for Spider-man since he started out as a minor and got his ass beaten from time to time?  
> EITHER WAY YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED  
> HYDRA IS A BITCH

(2015)

Bucky was stalking a base near Sokovia. It was out of the way and little known. All he knew was that the woods were thick and the mud was just as thick. The ruins were just about a month old and it was slowly being rebuilt. He was in full Winter Soldier mode. There was an old road that had been used frequently by the Hydra base the Avengers had missed. Either they missed it or they were going to plan an attack later. Maybe, he'll leave a big red star on the front or a dick on it saying "SCREW YOU" or something like that. He doesn't know yet. As of now, he had a mission. A mission that was probably the best thing he's ever gotten as the Asset. As of now, he had a flash drive ready  to receive information for Fury in exchange for one he wanted. Bucky found an opening in the loading docks. No one was there and someone left the door open with a door jam. A truck, a rather large one that somehow went unnoticed, had its backdoor open and fresh supplies inside. Bucky shrugged and shot the cameras to get in without much hassle. He slowly, somewhat hesitantly went inside to see that there was a janitor listening to some Beatles song while mopping the hallway. The man was pretty old and had these glasses on that gave him a special, recognizable character. 

"Excuse me," Bucky tapped his shoulder and slightly startled him, "Uh, do you know of where they keep the prisoners; if there are some here? See, I got someone that's being transferred here and I'm looking where to send him in?" Bucky was obviously lying, but the old man sort of fell for it. His tag on his shirt said 'Stan'. 

"What? Oh, uh, I think down stairs. But, that's none of my business." Stan said as he pulled his headphone behind his ear. Bucky could see a hearing aid in his ear and looked around. "If you want to see my superior, he's down stairs doing something." Stan shrugged and went back to work. 

Bucky looked around and basically went into an air vent to search unseen. He ungracefully fell from a drop point and heard someone screaming. It sounded pained as someone else was shouting at the person. It was violent from what he could tell. He followed the sound and was suddenly assaulted by a strong sent of blood. There was a struggle. More or less someone beating another. Bucky crawled on his arms to a vent above a blinding white room to see a few men kicking something. It wasn't responding to them. Bucky felt like attacking them. Instead, he waited patiently for them to leave. He knew what they were doing. 

He knew what, no, who they were beating. 

When the agents left with anger and unanswered questions, Bucky kicked the vent open and caught it before it clattered loudly to the tiled floor. He set it inside the air vent he was in and silently landed on the floor without a sound. His steel-toed boots clicked on the floor and he knelt down in the only dirty, grimy corner. There was a body, barely breathing. Cold and nearly bare. He felt a pulse on the neck and breathed in relief. He put his vest off and wrapped it around her, but stopped suddenly when he saw off cuts and scars in weird patterns on her back. They were intricate, but odd. After Bucky wrapped her in his coat and vest, he picked her up and hushed her when she whimpered in agony. He wouldn't take her through the air vents. It was a little too cramped and it wouldn't be good on her wounds with all the cold metal and dust. He kicked open the door and ran like hell. Whoever was in his way, Bucky would kicked them and headbutt them hard enough to knock them out.

He didn't want to kill.

"Come on, B.J. Open your eyes. Let me see those big blue eyes, angel." Bucky huffed silently as he ran out the door and into the woods. It started to rain and a downpour surrounded them. Bucky got a little startled when B.J suddenly sneezed and started to cough and cry out in pain. Bucky knew that they were at a safe enough distance for him to walk to a safe house he knew that was close by. He stopped and laid her in the leaf litter to ease her out of her pain. He hushed her and kept her head up. 

"Dad...?" She wheezed before coughing up blood. 

"Yeah, it's me. I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to get hurt, angel." Bucky started to ramble off sincere apologies before she saw her smile and her eyes opened up painfully slow. 

"Tell me about the wolves?" She whispered painfully. 

"How about I tell you a new story when we get you somewhere to sleep?" Bucky softly. 

B.J smiled as her eyes closed and she fell asleep. Bucky picked her up and kept running. He ran for miles. He had to guess that he was running for about ten miles or a little more. He didn't slow and he kept going at a full sprint. He got to the safe house by the time the moon hung above the thunderstorm at the peak of the night. Bucky sighed as he looked around for a place to set B.J. He decided to take her to the bathroom and laid her on the soft rug he put in. 

"Let me get you cleaned up. I'm just gonna clean your face and arms with a rag. Let me know if something hurts and I'll look at it later." Bucky said. B.J was too deep into her own head to notice and he just used a warm, wet rag to wipe the muck and dried blood off her face and neck. He cleaned behind her ears and the shell. When the shell of her ears were cleaned off, Bucky smiled lightly at hearing the relieved sigh come from her. 

"Can I sit in a shower? I think I can get myself out and stuff." B.J asked. 

"Of course. Here, let me get it ready." Bucky reached for the faucet and started the shower on a warm temperature. He knew she was chilled to the bone and a shower would be good for her. "There's some shampoo and conditioner." He told her. B.J pulled herself up and pulled the teared clothing she wore off of her. Bucky cut the waist of her pants enough for her to tear it off herself. "Don't be shy to ask for help." He said from behind the door. 

B.J rolled her eyes, but winced as a headache throbbed. She crawled into the shower and sighed as the warm water peeled the grime and horrors away from her skin. Pain was nothing when her cuts and gashes were soaked with water and soap as she washed her hair. 

Meanwhile, Bucky was busy making something to eat and had a fire going. The house he had was cut off from the electrical grid since it was destroyed in the Sokovian attack. He had no clue as to what happened other than robots. From his fragments of memory, that sounded more like a sci-fi novel he had read as a boy. Bucky had the news on a radio station while he was cooking. He heard something crash and ran to check on B.J. 

"Sorry! I just knocked the soap bar around." She croaked. Her voice was sore and he went to make some hot chocolate. Maybe more cream than milk would be best for her throat. When the door knocked, he set aside the hot milk and cream onto another burner after turning off the one he was using, and took a towel with him to help his daughter. When he opened the door, B.J was leaning against the tub and looking scared with a towel he had left for her earlier wrapped around herself. "I can't feel my legs." She looked terrified.


	5. Honey, you need some help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I think I made something up with information brokers. I'll have B.J explain it for y'all.

(2016)

When Bucky was found in Romania, he was not only scared of the government, T’Challa, and the world, he was scared about B.J. Last he had seen her, she was asleep on the couch in a safe house with a blanket tucked around and a pillow comforting her head. He was scared that she couldn’t walk again when they first found she had been paralyzed from the waist down. Slowly, ever so slowly, did she start to heal. First finding her legs would spasm or tingle uncomfortably. Then, Bucky helped her to her feet and eventually they managed to help her stagger more than walk. He had to stay at the apartment feeling that Hydra was following him and the fact he wanted B.J hidden more than ever. He travelled to and from the safe house

Bucky, obviously, was trying to ignore the fact that he needed to tell Steve about her. He was just paranoid that something would go wrong and both of them would get hurt without him to keep them safe. He didn’t tell Steve, but he told Sam to keep an eye on her. To call her and see how she was doing. Clint would travel to B.J to help her, telling the group he was going to see his family and then go dark. It was true, for the most part. What Bucky didn’t know was that Clint went to B.J and told Fury about where she was. B.J did know and when she felt strong enough, she ran. Sure, not the best, but still well enough and fast enough to run quickly and efficiently to leave without a trace. B.J had an idea to live on her own. Clint tried his hardest to follow her and chase any leads, but there was none.

Bucky went to sleep knowing his daughter was hidden and with Clint when in reality she was on her own and living dangerously as she was hidden.

(Present Day)

B.J yawned as she had a drink. Deadpool was topping her whiskey off as she started to sit down and rub the middle of her back. Wade was wearing his hood and Vanessa came up to them. She was wearing Wade’s plaid coat and wrapped it around herself as Wade kissed her cheek lovingly. B.J was wearing a black coat with a deep hood and a pair of white wings on her back. Her jeans were loose on her, only being skinny jeans one size too big, and her converse shoes were swinging off the roof.

“How’s your back, Bj?” Vanessa asked.

“Much better, thanks for asking. Whiskey helps.” B.J smirked. She was a little tipsy, but the metabolism she had was burning the alcohol out. Fury would be pissed if she saw her drinking. Especially for something as little as her back in pain and the fact she didn't take any pain medicine. Problem was that she didn't know how much her dose needed to be. No one really knew because of her metabolism. 

“Live and let die, kid!” Wade cheered as he downed his drink. Vanessa chuckled and looked up at the stars. Wade sometimes reminded her of a teenager. She just enjoyed that he brought the teenager in herself out. It was liberating after all the pain they went through in their lives. 

“I can’t believe you’re letting me drink.” B.J scoffed. She laid back and sighed as she set her drink aside.

“You’re seventeen. Close enough to the drinking age here.” Wade shrugged.

“I spoke my mind about it and yet knew you two wouldn’t listen. Letting you learn a lesson about drinking young.” Vanessa said. “

High metabolism, Ness. ‘M a super soldier.” B.J somewhat slurred.

“And a teenager, my little rebel. We should get to bed.” Wade patted her forehead and she got up. She sighed and they went inside. B.J jumped on the couch and curled in the blankets. Vanessa set a drink down for her and some pain meds if her back acted up in the night. Wade smirked and pulled Vanessa to his hip by pulling her’s and whispered in her ear.

“I can hear you.” B.J mumbled.

“Oop… Uh… Mission abort.” Wade said. He didn’t blush, but he did look disappointed. Vanessa kissed that frown of his away and they went to bed in the other room. After the whole ‘Ajax’ thing, Wade went into the mercenary business even though Vanessa was against the whole thing. The money was good though. Wade got her a nice, large cabin in the woods of Canada where they belong. No one would find them. It was nice and Vanessa loved it. “‘Night, kid.”

“I’ll be gone by dawn. Gotta job in Japan and I paid for a jet out to Kyoto.” B.J yawned.

“Alright then.” Vanessa pushed Wade and went into bed.

B.J had some fits of nightmares, but quickly woke up before she got too deep into them. It was part of the reason why she didn’t sleep much, but kept it hidden whenever she was at someone's house. It didn't feel right to her to wake someone because of her issues. By dawn she left quickly to an airport where her client was waiting. B.J was wearing a white dress with half length lace sleeves. She also wore some heels that complemented her look. Her bag was thrown over her shoulder as she sauntered up to the stairs of the jet. It was a rich man’s jet and the man inside who had hired her was a high ranking leader of the Yakuza. Luckily, B.J was a quick learner on languages and picked up Japanese fairly quickly. One of the pilots helped her inside and took her bag for the storage compartment in the belly of the plane. Inside, B.J sat across a man in his late fifties. He wore a tight fitting suit and had a mojito next to him.

“Good morning.” B.J said as she leaned back and crossed her legs. Mr. Tanaka bowed where he sat and B.J returned the gesture.

“I hear you are the best in America, Ms. Barnes.” He said in an old, thick Japanese tongue.

“Well, maybe an overstatement, sir. How can I help you?” B.J asked. Her hair was cut short and her bangs flowed slightly over her right eye were she tilted her head.

“Hydra is attacking my men and seducing the boys. I need you to get me information on them, so I may plan the best attack.” Mr. Tanaka said as he sipped his drink.

“I know exactly what you need, Mr. Tanaka. Perhaps I may take care of them?” B.J suggested. She adjusted her dress over her thigh and leaned against the back of the chair she sat on.

“How so?” He asked. A wicked grin grew on her face as Mr. Tanaka smirked at the plan she was explaining. Sure, maybe a few extra bucks, but he liked her proposition.  

And that’s where B.J went after landing in Kyoto with a job from the Yakuza. She wore a tactical vest, combat boots, and a pair of army issued cargo pants. She had a belt that kept the pants up and it was loaded with everything from flash drives, small flash bombs, and flares. Knives, a few guns, and ammunition magazines were hidden on her person. One knife was in its sheath close to her heart and hidden. As of her mission, she was setting a bomb in the belly of a Hydra base near Mount Fuji. All the men were running away because she had scared the crap of them and added a bomb threat alert as well. She wasn’t a killer.A full flash drive was clipped to a small chain around her neck that held two dog tags. One with Fury and one with Barnes; Her two names. B.J had a dead man’s switch for leverage on having no one in her way. She set the bomb and admired her handiwork. Someone clicked the safety off a gun behind her.

“I wouldn’t do this if I were you.” The voice said. She knew that voice.

“Uh, hi… Nick…” B.J said nervously.

“We’re going. I know you got paid up front, so let’s go.” Fury said with an angry tone. B.J held her hand up that had the dead man's switch. “I have a job to finish,” She said with an attitude Fury didn’t appreciate, “And the guy paid good money. Plus, this is a bonus for me.” She turned around slowly and gave him a look.

Fury glared at her and she didn’t shy back from returning it. “We can talk about this when this gets released.” Fury had no argument there. How could he when the seventeen year old was holding onto a dead man’s switch? He dragged B.J by her ear in a painful grip and she pulled away a few times and tried to run off, but Fury just held the gun and knew she would live a bullet to the forearm. On the threat, B.J sighed and walked back. He grabbed her ear again and yanked her along. Along the way, he gave her an earful.

“And I cannot believe you didn’t even try to find me. You know you could’ve found me! Where the Hell have you been? You are so grounded, Jessica Marie Fury!” Fury scolded.“

I go by Jessica Buchanan Barnes now, Nick. It’s what my dad gave me.” B.J sighed. She did not want to be in this mess. She also liked being free like she had been for nearly a year. Well, more like a few months.

“I do not care at this moment, Jessica.”

“Oh, first name. That means you are as pissed as hell.” B.J was still giving attitude and even rolled her eyes at that. She let him drag her along because she really did not want Fury to shoot her. He wouldn't hit her, but that didn't mean he wouldn't graze her arm or shoot a few feet or inches close to her. 

“You know damn well!”

B.J groaned and as she was dragged far enough into the wood line in Mount Fuji. Fury and B.J had a stare down until B.J took his hand and quickly slipped the trigger into Fury’s hand. “Go ahead. Release that anger and lift the trigger.” B.J tempted. Fury growled and released the trigger. The base exploded sky high and Fury sighed heavily. “Better?” B.J hoped she would get out of this.

“A little bit. Come on, I’m taking you home.” Fury snapped. B.J shied a little and walked behind him like a dog with its tail between its legs and ears pulled back. Fury saw the look she had and pulled her under his arm. “I’m just glad you’re alive.” He sighed as he hugged her. They were alone, so they were okay.

“Yeah…” B.J sighed in return. They pulled away and rubbed his thumb under her eye. Then, he saw something just above her eyebrow.

“You don’t wanna know.” B.J said and walked off. Her change of mood was a concern for Fury and knew something happened. Obviously, something happened when he couldn’t find her in the townhouse rubble and the first year she was gone. “I’ll just say, Hydra’s coming out party must’ve been fun to deal with. Guess Insight didn’t work so well, huh?”

Fury shook his head and went in front of B.J. He made sure she followed him to a private jet that was hidden in a clearing. B.J sighed when she saw her things were inside and sat down next to a window. Fury sat across from her with a table between them. The pilot took off and B.J leaned in her seat, looking out the window with a tired look. She tried hard not to fall asleep, but he watched her slowly close her eyes and rest her forehead against the cool glass. Fury went to use a tablet to find some of the safe houses close to a waterway. He figured B.J deserved a break and someone to care for her. She was obviously hurting and in pain. While he was working, B.J started to twitch and murmur quietly in her sleep. It was like she was fighting something. The twitching was getting worse and Fury could hear she was speaking something like Polish or something like Romanian. It could’ve been German for all he knew.

“B.J. B.J.” He took her hand and woke her up. She jumped and grabbed his hand, a death grip near the point of bending his arm in half and breaking his wrist. Her eyes seemed feral and not fully awake. “Easy, kid. It’s just me.” Fury said quietly. It didn’t seem like she saw him. Just that she only narrowed her eyes and look more like a caged predator than anything. “You’re safe. We’re going home.” He soothed and managed to run his thumb just below the pulse point on her wrist. “We’re going home, angel.”

B.J looked down and released her hand. She evaded his gaze and she went to the window. B.J crossed her arms, crossed her legs, and basically tried to ball herself up. Fury knew she was going distant and he didn’t want that to happen again. It was hard enough as it was when she was five going on six. That shell was rough, thick, and full of thorns. This one seemed more for defense and was flimsy. A smile when sad, a cocky smile to hide anxiety, and perhaps feigning sleep to avoid the terrors of her mind; that is what Fury worried about. B.J had taken her boots off to get more comfortable and that’s when Fury thought of something.

“You don’t like to wear dresses.” He stated. B.J shrugged and kept looking at the window into the sky. "Why the change?" 

“I’m an information broker and a part time bomber if the motive is good enough. If I wasn’t an information broker or a part time bomber, I may have been a thief for hire. Either way, I need to make a good impression.” She said. Fury had to agree with that. He would have to be dressed appropriately if he were to be in a meeting. 

"Explain to me why and what an information broker is?" He ordered more than asked in curiosity.

"Information broker is someone who steals information for a high price depending on who, if the job requires certain things, and who the information is stolen from. I specialize in terrorist groups and some quiet jobs like 'info-auctions' and espionage." B.J explained and started to relax. The change in conversation was much better and Fury could tell that she was much more willing to talk to him about the type of work she sort of got wrapped up in. She got inside the black market and somehow learned of information brokers. Fury was impressed how well she made it on her own and how much she makes and saves. But, he didn't like it that she wasn't really with a partner and how dangerous it is being at her age. Apparently, she was the youngest in the business. He did not like that at all since most were men and the espionage business was more for the women and some gay men according to the statistics B.J gave in the information broker population. "And if you tell Dad, wherever he is now, I am so going to kill you." 

"As long as you keep me in the loop about your jobs." Fury said. He gave her a look she understood as a 'You are not getting out of this deal and I will not tell you any different. Somehow, someway, I will force you out of this.'

B.J sighed with a groan and threw her head against the headrest. Fury smirked and leaned in his chair. He waved his hand over the table in front of them and a holographic chessboard appeared. B.J looked down and saw she was on black while he was on white. He made the first move for his pawn far to the right to move forward two squares. B.J moved her pawn that was in front of her knight on her right two squares. The pilot was taking them to America and B.J had no clue where. All she knew was that she was playing chess and having a soda when she left to get one from a mini fridge. 


	6. Quoth the Raven "Nevermore"

Bucky woke up refreshed and feeling like a great weight had been taken off his body. The blood on his hands were washed away with forgiveness and compassion from others. Steve was there every step of the way and helped him personalize a room T’Challa gave him in a large house everyone shared. T’Challa had his own guest room if he felt the need to take a break from diplomacy and monarch duty. Steve had his own place in the sun room to paint while Wanda had some plants to tend to. T’Challa allowed her to tend to a bonsai for him when he couldn’t trim or water it. Bucky liked to help out and eventually had his own baby tree to care for. Then, that’s what hit him like a ton of bricks.

“Holy fucking Hell!” He shouted. Steve jumped and looked back to see the man looking pale and searched around for something. “Where’s my phone?!”

“Buck, what’s wrong?” Steve went over to him and gently took the little trimming scissors away. 

“I need to check on someone! Uh, she’s sort of very important.” Bucky said vaguely. It wasn’t very good, but he could see Steve sort of fell for it. 

“You got a girlfriend?” Steve questioned. 

“Uh, no. No, that’s way off base, Rogers.” Bucky said with a scoff. He found his phone and speed dialed Clint. “Hey, how is she? You’re kidding. You  _ lost _ her?! Thank God Fury found her! Anyway you could get her here?” 

“You have a pet?” Steve guessed. 

“No.” Bucky hissed. 

Steve sighed and kept thinking. He knew that Bucky was obviously protecting someone and that he knew Fury was alive. Steve looked back at his painting and saw that he hadn’t streaked the paint like he thought he had. Steve went back to the canvas and kept painting, but having the knowledge that Bucky was keeping something from him about a ‘her’ was bugging him. They were open to each other and everything was fine. They were back to being attached to the hip. Then, a thought crossed his mind that was a shot in the dark. 

“You have a kid.” He guessed with an unsure tone with his back turned to him. When he turned to listen to Bucky’s answer, Bucky had a freaked out expression and looked at Steve like a deer in the headlights. So, he couldn’t lie to Steve because of everything they’ve been through. Steve widened his eyes just like Bucky’s. He mouthed ‘Oh, my God.’ before exclaiming “When were you going to tell me!?” 

“Look, I was going to introduce her to you! Apparently, she looks up to you greatly since she was little and before she knew Winter Soldier. Between me and him, we looked after her. I let Fury adopt her when Hydra was getting too close.” Bucky somewhat explained. Steve sighed and went back to painting. Bucky heard Clint over the phone. “Yeah, just explaining to Steve. He’s on his way? Does his highness know? Okay, uh, I’ll tell the others. Yes, I have a lot of explaining to do.” Bucky hung up and looked at Steve who had a wounded look. 

Steve sighed and started to get back to his painting and Bucky held his bonsai up. Steve sighed and took the canvas he was working on to another spot and put a clean one on the easel. “You want me to paint your plant to make me feel better?” 

“Oh come on, Steve! You said you wanted to paint my tree and I’m letting you. Look, if it makes you feel better, for some reason when I named her I was about to give her your middle name. Unfortunately, I decided to give her my middle and last. I think Fury changed it though.” Bucky started to ramble and Steve covered his mouth with his hand. 

The captain took a heavy sigh and smirked at him. “How old is she?” 

“Seventeen.” Bucky answered proudly. Steve could see he’s just prideful of the girl he had raised. Even if it was for a short time. 

So, Bucky trying not to be anxious and started to just make sure the extra room that was for B.J was all set and was clean enough for her. Well, she had the basement, so he was fine with that. They didn’t really use it for anything and he felt it was safe enough for her. There was a loft bed with a window close by, he put a bookshelf in there and a desk. He honestly didn’t know what B.J needed as far as furniture goes. He will leave the personalization for B.J to do. Steve sighed and watched him try to relax and Wanda eventually just used some of her power to get him to sleep. Sam sighed and was making something to eat while Clint came inside from just watching a hawk he saw in the three line. 

“So, maybe we can put stuff on the grill tonight.” Clint suggested once he had a beer and got in front of the t.v. He didn’t question why Bucky was asleep on the smaller couch next to him. Steve was also napping on a chair with his head propped up with a fist and his legs crossed in front of him on a little cushion. 

Meanwhile, B.J and Fury were in a major argument about where she was going to be living in. She didn’t want to go to Wakanda, but he wanted her to go and have asylum there. B.J wanted to be independant and be on her own again, but Fury wanted her to live with her own father again. At least make some sort of healthy relationship. Eventually, Fury just let her storm off and sit by the lake. He hoped that was all she would be doing. Fury sighed and took his eye patch off and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He eyed the whiskey, but shook his head and took only two shots to cool himself down just a tad bit to deal with the teenager. B.J was just sitting on a dock and had her bare feet hanging over the edge and into the water. She saw some bluegills and baby catfish swim up and try to bite her toes. When one took the pinky toe on her left, she lifted it up as fast as she could without flinging the poor thing behind her and took it in her hands. It wriggled and thrashed until she gingerly set it in the water. She wore shorts and a hoodie a size too big. She sighed and watched the water. She pulled her hood up and looked around to see a heron stalking around the water for frogs and little fish. Ducks quacked and geese honked obnoxiously. A blue jay called loudly overhead when a hawk flew over. B.J felt at peace and yet out of place. She looked to the sky and tilted her head to the right ever so lightly. 

“Why am I here?” She sighed and laid on her back with her feet still in the water. She knew her chances of surviving and actually be successfully created were astronomical. That always scared her. 

“That’s for you to decide, kid.” Fury said as he walked up and sat by her. B.J sighed once more and turned her head away from him. “No one asks to be made, but that’s the thing. You make it the way you want to live.” Fury poked her side and she flinched, biting her cheek to not laugh. 

“What if my dad didn’t take me from Hydra the first time? What would’ve happened to me?” B.J questioned more to herself than to Fury. He didn’t really want to know. He had wondered, but never had a good thought about it. No answers either. Fury just looked at her and watched her think. It wasn’t the first time she had gotten stuck in her own head and questioned about her life. It was worse now since it was confirmed she was some sort of clone. “What would’ve happened to me if he hadn’t saved me the first time?” 

“I can’t answer those, Jess.” Fury said. 

“I know, but I can’t help thinking about it. All of it. What if Hydra took me when I was little with Dad? What would’ve happened then?” B.J questioned. 

“Luckily, it didn’t happen. He gave you up and kept you as safe as he could. Even though you broke your nose when you were six, dislocated your shoulder when you were nine and also broke your wrist. Tell me how you did those again?” Fury said. B.J groaned and dramatically threw her arm over her face. 

“I ran too fast and couldn’t stop when we went running. I kissed a tree because it looked so pretty. Nine was when I was training with Natasha and we both got our asses handed to each other. I broke her arm and in the process broke my wrist and simultaneously dislocated my shoulder.” She smiled. It was easy to change her thought process and help her think of other things besides all the ‘what if's’ that tore her mind to pieces until she couldn’t think of anything else around her. 

“I still can’t believe how you managed to do that.” Fury laughed. They kept no secrets from each other. He was quite honest that he had no clue as to how they had given each other the same damage. Both had black eyes, bruises nearly everywhere, and cuts. Either way, it made it into a collection of photos he had. It helped calm him down on a really bad day that meant a lot of death. No one knew he was sniping them from afar because the camera used was in his eye patch that sent the photos he chose to his hidden email account and printed out from a printer with photo paper. “I’m gonna order a pizza. We really we need to talk about going to Wakanda.” He said. 

“I don’t want to, Nick. I kinda like how I am now. I like this safe house.” B.J argued. 

“I used to take you here and this is where we’d hunt duck and fish for dinner.” Fury said with a fond reminiscence. 

“Remember when you gave me my first shotgun? I out shot you in skeets, but Clint beat us like the asshole he is.” B.J chuckled. 

“Yeah. He is an ass.” Fury ruffled her hair when she sat up. She gave him a scowl as she stood up and they went inside. 

Inside, the house was a comfortable cabin. Like the old townhouse, it had hidden spots and weapon caches. Also food storages. Always food caches because Fury can’t keep any nutter butters for himself and including oreos and fruit. There were non perishables too, of course. B.J had a high metabolism and always needed food. As long as she didn’t sniff the food he stashed, Fury was safe. Among other things, there were survival things and ready made retreat packs in case they needed to go quickly. Other than that, it was a pretty nice looking two story cabin with a basement. B.J had the basement all to herself and she was able to make it all for herself over the years. Fury went to pick up the pizza while B.J took a shower. She debated whether to run and hide or to just talk with Fury about having to stay in Wakanda while he shadow directed S.H.I.E.L.D in the states. 

When Fury came back, one of the retreat packs was gone and the tracer was smashed. 

“ _ Sorry, Nick. I just don’t want to be stuck somewhere else. You know I like being what I am. I can do things like Captain America and stuff. I’m a SHIELD agent. And as for Hydra? Fuck them. I’ll bomb everything and put the leaders on SHIELD’s doorstep. I can’t hide forever, Nick. I’m tired of it. Tired of being kept in the dark and forgotten by nearly everyone. Here’s a number if you want to call or something. It’s on the back. Just, does Phil even know I’m alive? I’ve seen the reports on Tahiti that you didn’t hide before I went missing. It was under the Insight plans. Figured you wouldn’t shut it down until Phil came back.  _

_ I have a name in the black market with the information brokers.  _

_ They call me Archangel. You can guess a few reasons why. Honestly, I don’t know why myself. _

_ Sorry, _

_ Jessie. _ ”

Fury sighed and sat down. He picked up the phone and dialed T’Challa’s number. He had to break the news that B.J wasn’t coming and that she had disappeared again. 

When the news hit the group. Bucky was terrified and angry at the knowledge that B.J didn’t even want anything to do with anyone. He was absolutely pissed. He shut himself in his room so not to curse anyone out in his wrath and got lost in thought. Had he damaged her when he abandoned her to the point she didn’t want anything to do with him? Did he scare her? Was she just too tired of being around the whole Hell of the world she was born into? All those questions were like ravens and crows around his head. Ominously croaking inside the dark recesses of his mind and gliding before his eyes like phantoms of the night. Their eyes crimson or icy blue. Red of rage and blue of fear. Does fear create wrath or does wrath create fear? Who knows?


	7. It's getting dark out. Time to come home.

Steve sighed and read the file Natasha emailed him. He wanted to know more about Bucky’s kid. Clone. He didn’t know exactly, but as far as the S.H.I.E.L.D went, the D.N.A created for B.J was half Bucky’s and half synthetic, twisted around from Bucky’s original D.N.A to make a new set. It was weird, but that’s how life was. Somehow, Fury had a whole horde of photos and Natasha sent the ones that she felt were significant to actually knowing Fury and the kid. He had to laugh when he saw Fury was sleeping at his desk and had paint marker all over his face. B.J was holding a gold paint sharpie and a shit eating grin. The most odd design on his face was a feather just above his ear. There was another photo of B.J holding a shotgun in camouflage and a hat. She had to be about eight and Clint was next to her with Cooper. They looked to be in a duck blind. Steve smiled as he saw Fury looking proud as B.J held up a massive goose while Cooper had a big duck. Clint looked just as proud. Natasha said she had taken the photo. They were taking a much needed vacation and Clint took Cooper with them on the hunting trip for ‘father-son’ time.

“Hey, Bucky, wanna see what B.J did when she was eight?” Steve knocked on the door and held the photo he printed off the email. He knelt down and slipped it under the door. He slipped over photos to him and heard a half hearted chuckled.

“He did good. Kept his word.” He heard Bucky mumble.

“She’s a teenager, right? You know how you and I wanted to get out of our houses and be on our own. Then.. Well, we were kinda unprepared for everything when we got to that point. She’ll learn eventually, Buck. We all come home when it gets dark out.” Steve told him through the door. He sat down and crossed his legs, looking at the door knowing Bucky was sitting behind it with his back holding it closed. “I think it’s dark out for her. She’s just trying to find out where her home is.”

“Huh, wisdom does come with age, Philosopher Rogers.” Sam teased as he walked over. He mouthed to him ‘Is he alright?’ Steve nodded and held up a photo. It was old and looked to be from a polaroid. It was Bucky and B.J at the London Eye smiling and looking happy as ever. Sam smirked and leaned against the wall. “Cute kid.”

“She was always cute. Had a hard time running though.” Bucky said behind the door.

“What?” Steve said.

“She has a hard time stopping once she gets going. Has a small scar on the hairline behind her ear where she slipped and hit a chair.” Bucky said. He curled his knees under his chin and looked out the window. There was a bird on the sill and looked like it was just learning how to fly. A more colorful looking one, Bucky figured from his own knowledge taught by his father, was probably a male. He flew off and the little bird followed. Bucky had to wipe his eyes and looked down at the photos. “I forgot I gave her photos.”

“Nat said in her email that B.J would look at them from time to time when she had a bad day.” Steve informed. Bucky smiled at that and collected the photos in a neat pile and hugged them close.

In America, B.J was hidden in Hell’s Kitchen, New York. She was laying on an old apartment building condemned by the bank. She was stalking Daredevil thinking that he was with-holding some information about a kingpin in the area. She was going to sell it to the New York government who were going undercover for the required needs to pin the king down in jail once more.

“Archangel?” Someone called behind her. B.J turned around and saw her target. Daredevil walked up and sat beside her. She held out a flask and he took it, uncapping it and taking a swig. “Bourbon?”

“Taste takes my mind off my back. Got anything I can give to the cops?” She questioned.

“No. Anything I should worry about?”

“Not unless you need a private eye. I know a person who likes the hard cases.”

They ended up chatting until he had to leave when he heard something going on in the distance. B.J sighed and left the rooftop to leave for an old building in Brooklyn. She was fixing it up just to keep busy when she had nothing better to do or was stuck on something. The top floor was fixed up nicely and she had running water, electricity, and heat. B.J knew she could survive a leap from building to building, but not having a building collapsing on top of her. B.J sighed and got herself in a camisole and pajama pants before flopping onto a mattress. It wasn’t the best place of living or the best of furniture. Really, she didn’t have much. Sure, she was near eighteen and had a huge stash of cash, but she couldn’t do any major purchases without suspicion. B.J curled up and laid awake, looking out the window to see the sky.

The sun was rising. It wasn’t new. B.J had stayed awake longer without seeing the sun for weeks and yet she knew when the sun was up for morning and down for the night. The thought made B.J start to laugh pathetically and she sat up. She wasn’t going to sleep and she knew that. She got in a tee shirt and jeans. She put some bulgy gloves on that were big on her. With that, B.J went to the bottom floor she used as a garage and started to work on a motorcycle she found. She used some of her money and used a false I.D with the name “Grant Rogers” with Loki’s face on it to have a bank card and a credit card to buy tools and parts she needed.

“Okay, baby, let’s get you fixed up.” B.J sighed as she put on some goggles and started to melt metal together on the frame. The shell and tail end of the bike was painted and detailed already. She figured to get the easy stuff out of the way and work on the hard parts last. She already had the gas tank and fenders put on. She just had frame work and electrical work to do and the bike would be street ready. Maybe not street legal, but ride-able for B.J’s amusement and needs to make a quick escape or chase. There were other secrets it had too. B.J spend from about six to one on the bike and just finished it. “That’s a pretty girl.” B.J said proudly. The bike was based off of a Kawasaki® H2 Carbon. Well, originally it was just a normal Kawasaki, and the same model, but B.J just added more surprises.

B.J got on the bike and pulled out into the street from a side garage door. She sped off to the left and zoomed away. She was hungry and wanted some burgers, so that’s where she went. She parked her bike outside of a diner and locked it. She stuffed her gloves in her pocket and ordered. As she ate, she looked around with an odd feeling prickling on the back of her neck. Nothing seemed out of place. A man was in a corner booth looking at something while eating a slice of pie. A couple playing with their baby and feeding him. Some teenagers spending the Sunday afternoon together and laughing as they too photos to commemorate the day.

But, yet… There was something wrong.

B.J had a couple slices of chocolate cream pie and took out her wallet to pay when the waitress held her hand up while refilling B.J’s cup of coffee.

“No need, honey. The red in the back booth paid for you.” She said while going to tend to another customer, a blind man and his friend who were arguing over a case. B.J had to listen to her music in order to tune everyone out and ignore their conversations.

B.J turned to see no one at the booth the waitress motioned to. She finished her coffee and got up. Outside, she took her bike and looked up to see Natasha leaning on the wall next to her. “I can pay for my own meals, Natalia.” B.J muttered Russian.

“You’re still the little girl I know, Bucky. Can’t change that.” Natasha said while sauntering up and putting a hand on the bike. “You know you can be in better living conditions.”

“I ain’t goin’ home, Nat. I can take care of myself.” B.J snapped. Natasha, although not so expressive, gave her a mothering look. “Don’t give me that look, Natalia.”

“Then don’t put up walls like you are. You’re isolating yourself and you’re angry. It isn’t healthy.” Natasha said.

They were both glad they were arguing in Russian. Eventually, the argument stopped and B.J drove off. Natasha had her own bike and chased after her. When they hit a bad spot in New York City, B.J smirked and cheered when she zipped through traffic and spun around and flipping over a convertable. Natasha had to make a left turn to fall next to the car, so not to crash. B.J disappeared from her sight and went dark. No one knew where she was for a week.

When she finally reappeared, it was in a suit and on that bike of hers. She was fighting a massive Hydra squadron that was attacking Time Square. Spiderman was in another part of New York handling some bird guy, so B.J felt it was safe to appear. She got thrown off her bike at some point and her mask was smacked off.

“Look! The Weapon!” Someone shouted.

“Surprise, boys! But, I go by Archangel.” B.J smiled and took her goggles off. Something rolled towards them and they watched it without knowing what it was. “I ain’t anyone’s weapon.” She snarled and pressed a button on a control panel on her left wrist. “I’m my own weapon.” She teleported away and her bike left with her.

The little something was a flash bomb and it was so bright that the Hydra agents were stunned enough for the police to disarm and handle them. The press got a hold of B.J and started to publish her story across the nation and eventually across the globe. B.J didn’t really mean for that to happen. She just wanted to wreak havoc on Hydra.

“ _Is Archangel a friend or foe? Some say that she took her name from one of the mutants, yet others say that she was a fallen angel sent to help. Well, I say the second reason is a load of hooey. Archangel managed to single handedly take down about twenty agents of Hydra and stun the other twenty with a homemade flash bomb. Eyewitnesses claim she had a modified motorcycle and is dressed much like the Winter Soldier._

_So, who is this mysterious girl?_

_Do her parents know about this?_

_And furthermore, -”_

B.J turned the t.v off and laughed hysterically.

Fury turned the volume up and his eye widened at the footage.

Steve and Bucky looked at each other and turned back to see the others just as dumbstruck.

Natasha sighed with her hand pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head.

Clint was laughing as Cooper and Katie made cookies with Laura.

“You-”

“Have-”

“Got to be-”

“Kidding me!”

“That’s it! I’m going to drag her ass here!” Bucky declared. He got up and shoved his boots on. “I am not letting you influence her, Steve! She’s just a teenager and I am not letting her be the next Captain America!”

“‘Influence her’?! I didn’t do anything! You just told me about her the other day!” Steve said incredulously.

Sam couldn’t help, but to laugh his ass off as the two bickered back and forth. Wanda rolled her eyes and went back to her tablet. T’Challa walked in and saw the situation.

In New York, Tony was spitting his water out and staring at the t.v screen in front of him. “One captain is enough!” He got his armor and told Thaddeus Ross before going after Archangel.

* * *

 

[B.J's Bike Mode](https://www.kawasaki.com/Category/Motorcycle?&;cm_mmc=Google-_-K.com_Vehicle_Category_Desktop_exact-_-e-_-kawasaki%20bikes&;gclid=Cj0KEQjwtu3GBRDY6ZLY1erL44EBEiQAAKIcvrbfAraZUQPmgDJZ_0WtF_Al0NTImVtkzfPPS8rdtNwaAjiV8P8HAQ)


	8. I am sad and sore hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Fury who gets B.J in a house to relax and heal. There will be bumps and B.J will act like an out door cat with going out fighting people and be back by the evening for dinner. Tony finds old files for "Project Reincarnate" and learns there's a soft side to a man who was known as Winter. Also, he can find some stuff about the cruelty of Hydra to their experiments.

_B.J coughed in a fit as Bucky got some hot water and a towel to help her get a breath. She was crying that her chest hurt. This was different from the flu the doctor diagnosed. The inhaler she had been given to help this so called flu wasn't helping either. It only made it worse and this is where they were. A towel thrown over the little girl's head with her face put over a steaming pot of water. He did this for a friend he had forgotten long ago. Hydra did a number on him and dreams or nightmares would remind him of good and bad times. Bucky rubbed her back and calmed her crying._

_“Daddy, when will I get better?” B.J sniffled as Bucky rocked her on his shoulder._

_“Soon, baby girl, soon. Does your throat hurt?” Bucky leaned her back and felt her forehead. She nodded and shivered as if she were cold. It was a nasty fever. Bucky set her in the bed and wrapped her up like a baby. She was only four and he had no clue as to what was happening with her, but her fever was rising and she was looking pale and exhausted. Bucky walked to the kitchen and came back with hot milk with honey. “This’ll help, I think,” he put the cup to her lips and got her to drink._

The memory shocked B.J awake from her mattress. For some reason, she hadn’t gotten sick since that bitter winter in her early life. Wait. Now that she thought about it, she got sick when Fury took her in. When she was first tortured, she got sick. When she was freed, she got sick. There was a pattern there. B.J sat there thinking about the common denominator. In only ten minutes of compiling all the rare occurrences of being sick, she figured it out. If she were to get too stressed out over a long period of time - say getting adopted by her father’s then acquaintance and learning he surrendered to people she was raised to fear them - she would get sick. Depending on the issue, she would either get a little sick or very sick. The dream was a faint memory and she couldn’t figure out what caused her to stress out. B.J sighed and ran a hand in her hair. She got up and put on some sneakers. She put on a sweatshirt and put her gloves on. She walked down the staircase and started to work. She knew someone was behind her.

“If you came to convince me to come home, then please get out the way you came,” she said without turning around.

“Actually, I was just checking to see if you were okay, rebel.” Fury walked up and put a hand on her shoulder. He took it off when she flinched away. “When was the last time you got a full night’s rest?”

B.J took a moment to think of a way to lie or get away. Eventually she just gave some truth. “With or without exhausting myself working on things here?”

“Without.” Fury sighed.

“Then since my dad got me out.” B.J said as she began working on some wrist thing that wrapped somewhat her forearm. Fury pushed it away easily. B.J knew she couldn’t win an argument with him.

“I think it’s time to come home.” Fury said in a fatherly way. B.J turned to him and leaned on him. Her head was on his chest and she sighed as she looked at the ground. Fury hugged her and rubbed her back. “Missed you too, but everyone is looking for you. Your dad included.”

B.J sighed again and then yawned. Eventually, she somehow went to sleep and Fury had to carry her to the car. It was an inconspicuous lamborghini. Well, maybe not so inconspicuous…. B.J can make fun of him later for going out for a car like this, but for now he just wanted her to rest. The skin under her eyes were a sore purple and her skin was pale. She didn’t look healthy. Fury laid his leather coat over her and got to the driver’s side. He started the car and drove off. B.J curled up and hugged a sleeve as one would a part of a blanket. Fury drove as calmly as he could and tried to muster some patience with the idiots of the late night and early morning. Drunks and early birds the like shouldn’t drive with their phones or intoxicated. B.J was sleeping and who was he to disturb her? If he did, then she would run off to find some peace or an isolated area to hide again. Fury drove for a few hours to the outskirts of New York City into a rural area. It was quiet and out of the way some. Perfect for someone with issues to relax and finally accept help. Fury finally got to an average sized farm house he called his safe home from safe home. It was cozy and even he had to admit he needed it. He knew he shouldn't wake B.J up, but he didn't want to pick her up either. Both ways were sure to make him get injured. So, he had the next best idea. He grabbed a long thin branch and poked her face a few times until a hand grabbed the branch and shattered it.

“Ow! Splinters!” She hissed. She hissed and glared at him with heavy tired eyes.

“Come on. Time for bed.” Fury poked her again and got her to get out of the car.

B.J was limping a little bit and he pretended he didn’t see her wince when she pushed herself up the few stairs to the patio and into the threshold of the house. He had a room ready for her to sleep in and perhaps stay for a while. Fury would convince her somehow to relax and step away from becoming Archangel. If she were to step any further, then she would be completely involved with being the Archangel and not a normal kid. Well, her usual not this extreme. B.J gingerly set herself in the couch and hugged the jacket like a child would a security blanket. Sometimes Fury would forget how B.J was just a child and not just a weapon Hydra made. Just a kid like Spiderman except in different circumstances. Fury was about to wake her up once more about a bed made for her upstairs, but decided against it. He left some water on the coffee table and pulled the splinters out of her hand. It only showed how much of her exhaustion that she only winced and pulled her hand a bit as each piece of wood was picked out. Her eyes were barely open to watch him. When he was done, he left her hand there and left for bed himself for the rest of the dawn. This old house had oak stairs and floorboards that creaked a bit on each step. The walls were calm and bare of photos and decorations. Though they weren’t devoid of stashes of non-perishables, go bags, and weapons. Fury went to the master bedroom. There was a large comfortable bed. A lamp here, a dresser there, it was pretty average. Nothing out of the ordinary at first glance. Again, weapons hidden under every furniture piece, money stashes, and other things stashed in nooks and crannies. Fury was sort of glad he had found B.J before Tony and Bucky. One would throw her in a cage and the other would overprotect her and keep her sheltered to the point she was suffocated and ran off again. Steve might help her out and Fury had this sort of bet that he would be a fun uncle kind of guy when he met B.J. Dawn finally turned to morning when he finally got to sleep and B.J actually slept calmly for the first time in a while.

When he woke, B.J was gone. So was his jacket. He knew it would happen, but he hoped not this soon. B.J was free after a few years of Hell and he was sure she'd live free. Free and without restriction from anyone. Fury sighed and got dressed. He put on boots and another coat before stepping outside. It was a bit chilly in the morning and the wind chilled his sweater. The woods nearby were dark and perfect for a spy to disappear in. B.J was small too and he would have an even harder since he's one eye less than everyone else.

“B.J! Get your ass over here now!”

Fury just waited. He was patient and had to be. B.J had tested his patient way too much growing up and this wasn't new to him.

* * *

 

_Several years ago_

Fury had no clue where she was hiding. No, this wasn't hide and seek. He was just a week into having been home with the little girl and she was depressed, scared, and confused. Fury was going to get her some help before she had anymore damage to her mental health and first he had to find out where she was hiding. She had a kitchen knife, so he had to be careful with where he stepped.

“Hey, kiddo, where are you? There’s a doctor who would like to talk with you. He knows Russian, so you'll be comfortable with him,” he said calmly.

The knife nearly cut his face, but landed blade first into the wall. It came from the air vent next to him. He heard feet and hands scramble away and he had to hurry to catch her. He heard the vent in the kitchen get kicked open and then heard the kitchen get ransacked. Again.. This had been going on for nearly a week now and he finally pounced when she wasn't looking and too busy trying to pry open the peanut butter jar to notice. He had to buy a bunch of peanut butter type items because apparently she just loved peanut butter. Reese’s were her favorite and that's how he lured her to eat full meals. Baby steps. B.J cried and wiggled with her jar of peanut butter as Fury wrapped her in a bear hug.

“It's okay, kid. You're okay.” Fury hushed as he rocked her. She hadn't been sleeping and her mood had been getting worse along with her paranoia. He hushed her and went to her room as she sobbed and gave her the teddy bear she called Bucky Bear. It was her favorite. He could pry the jar from her and decided the plastic jar would be safer with her anyway. Clint had a tendency to sneak in and steal it anyway, so… “We'll see the doctor later, I guess.” Fury petted her hair and tucked her in.

“W-Want… Dad-Daddy..” B.J whimpered.

“I know, honey. He went to go fight those bad wolves to keep you safe.” Fury looked at her and wiped tears off her cheeks. B.J hugged her things as Fury moved to sit by the door. “I'll stay and make sure you're safe. Get some sleep, you deserve it, kid.”

B.J sniffed and fell asleep with tears dripping from her eyes. Eventually Fury passed out and woke up when he heard a screw fall. He aimed a gun at Clint and glared.

“Take the jar,” he mouthed silently knowing Clint can read lip, “and I will shoot you. I just got her to bed and she likes her peanut butter.”

Clint pinched his lips together and slowly backed away. Fury put the gun away and stretched. His neck was killing him and so was his back. He fell back asleep soon after and woke up in the late morning to the little girl sleeping on his lap with her jar. She must've silently cried again sometime late and felt she was better off sleeping where someone else was. Fury made a silent smile and rubbed her back. He didn't mean to wake her up, but luckily it was slow and easy because she wasn't so stressed. Fury carried her to the kitchen and she gave him the jar.

* * *

 

Fury made some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and set a plate on the windowsill. He put a glass of milk there too. He made himself some dinner and went to work on some papers Phil had sent him from the plane. It was meager and he itched to be out in the field. His best chance was to stay hidden and he hated having all of these papers to work with. He always pushed those aside for Maria to fill out. He heard the plate clatter and his motorcycle he hid in the separate garage in the back roar off. He ran to the window where the plate was with the milk glass and saw both standing still. At the road, he only heard B.J roaring away. He figured she'd left to be off on her own again before he saw the note stabled next to the milk. He picked it up and read it:

“ _I caught wind of a Hydra base close by. Be back by dinner probably._ ”

Well, at least he trusted she would come home. B.J always comes home even if she's still figuring out where it is exactly. As the note promised, B.J was back by around the time Fury was done cooking a spicy stew. She cleaned up and got into a pair of sweats and a baggy hoodie before sitting at the table. Fury set a bowl down for her and watched her stuff herself full way too fast. He let her eat her fill and she eventually fell asleep as soon as he told her to get to bed. B.J knew where she was safe and safety was found at home. Well, she has two homes, so who does she stay with? No one pressured her unless she was in danger. They let her choose because that’s what they knew that her choice would be best. If it were the wrong choice, she would learn. They all had learned right and wrong by mistakes and that’s what would happen. Tony got shrapnel to the heart because he had learned all too late that his weapons were used against the United States Army, Steve had learned what the price was for protecting lost friends he considered family, Natasha learned what being human meant even if she didn’t really show it. Fury had learned, thanks to B.J, what being a father-figure or a father meant. B.J has to learn what it meant to be a super soldier and how to deal with her fate.

In the city, Tony was still investigating and hacking every possible site to whom Archangel was. S.H.I.E.L.D, some Hydra databases he knew, and even some government sites. As for now, just a whisper in the wind and someone for kids to daydream and make stories about. Eventually he hit the mother-load. Something that Natasha didn’t exist when she had exposed Hydra and that Bucky thought he had burned all those years ago.

“Project Reincarnate?” He flipped through the pages in the tablet and took notes on another. There were audio recordings, but only one with a crying child. There were others, but the crying lasted longer.

_“We had finally finished Project Reincarnate. She is the only one to survive all of our testing, the birthing process, and a week of our stress tests. We had assigned the Asset to train and care for her once she about seven. If she progresses like we estimate, four years old would begin her training. We are going to test the bond between her and the Asset to make sure that we don’t have to kill her. Von Strucker worries that the Asset will have a deep paternal instinct hidden within his random feral states and protect her at all costs. If it were to happen, the chair is prepped for reprogramming him in the future.”_

Tony turned it off and saw the date. The file said it was about in the late sixties. He found another one made a little later, about four years later from the first one.

 _“The Weapon didn’t survive the chair. After she had run away to see a circus on a covert mission with Asset, we needed to wipe her innocence away to make sure she was able to redeem herself, but her head had been completely cooked. The Asset had taken a major mental breakdown at the knowledge and had to be wiped as well after we cleaned the chair. Tomorrow,”_ there was a pause with a heavy sigh, _“we will collect more D.N.A and start over.”_

Tony had to get a shot of scotch to continue listening to this. Learning all what Hydra had done to create the perfect child to bend and toy to their needs was sickening. The fact that he had learned that Barnes had to be wiped after a mental breakdown was just a little too cold to his liking. He found another one from the mid seventies.

_“The Weapon didn’t make it. We had a miscarriage with twins and in the process of making a third there was a fire. Our paperwork was destroyed and we now have to start from scratch.”_

_“Von Strucker had gone into hiding. We had gotten word to him that on Dec. 31st, 1999, the Weapon has survived. We had no complications with her and as you can hear, she is screaming like a healthy little infant. Asset is here to start the bonding and as soon as she is able to walk, Rumlow and the Asset will begin training her in everything we need her to be.”_

Tony hummed and looked at the paper. The date lined up perfectly with when B.J was born, so he knew he was in the right spot.

 _“The Weapon we had deemed the name Azrael. She has survived a few months and the Asset has taken a liking to her more than the others in the old reports as far as we know. Pierce is ready to take the girl to S.H.I.E.L.D to raise and train while the Asset is in stasis,”_ Tony heard alarms blare and then there were gunshots ringing around the recording, _“Someone, protect Azrael before he gets here! No! Noo!”_

Tony held his breath when he heard gunshots and the baby bawling in the background. He heard soft, haunting singing in the background and then the baby cooing. The singing was a soft lullaby that Tony hadn’t heard before. He had Friday translate it and it turned out to be Yiddish.

“ _Amol is gevé a mayse”                             “There was a tale”_

_“Di mayse iz gor nisht freylich                    Not at all a happy tale”_

_“Di mayse heybt zikh on                             It starts with a Jewish king.”_

_“Mit a yidishn meylekh”_

_“Lyulinke mayn feygele                           Lullaby my little bird”_

_“Lyulinke mayn kind                              Lullaby my child”_

_“Kh’hob ongevorn aza libe_ _I have lost my love”_

 _“Wey iz mir un vint_ _I am sad and sore hurt”_

To say it was melancholy was a good way of putting it. As soon as the baby cooed and Barnes had her asleep in his arms, he heard someone say:

“ _You look like Bucky… Old me… I’ll call you B.J. You can help me remember who I am.”_

Well, if that didn’t help change his heart about understanding a side besides the Winter Soldier, he didn’t know what would. There were more gunshots and that’s what made the baby cry and heavy boots fade in the distance.


	9. Nightmares Do Come True!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is edited. What I posted previous wasn't meant to be posted since I've been trying to make it best fit with the story line. This may be a little slow? It'll pick up near the end, trust me

B.J dragged herself home at two in the morning. Fury was in the living room having some scotch, pizza, and was reading a book. He watched B.J pull herself up the stairs and heard her flop on her bed. With a tired sigh, Fury got up and went to check on her. She had her boots on, goggles were askew on her face, her mask was barely off and her hood was messing her hair. Fury sighed and shook his head. He pulled her hood down before he gingerly took her boots and socks off. They wreaked like hell and Fury made sure they were out of the house before he got B.J’s mask and gloves off. He put a blanket over her and went to bed himself. He put his eye-patch in his bathroom, right by his toothbrush. Fury fell asleep fast after he curled in his covers. He closed his eyes and slept for about a full hour. He heard the door open and saw a little girl. He knew it was B.J and she had her old teddy bear. Why she was a child, he wasn’t sure. 

“Daddy, I had a bad dream.” She whispered. 

Fury blinked and she disappeared. He shot out of bed and ran around the house until he saw B.J in the kitchen cooking. She had her hair in a ponytail and she was cooking fried chicken in a recipe Fury would never be able to make himself. There were mashed potatoes in a covered bowl to keep it warm. The kitchen was the one like the old townhouse before it burned down. 

“Hey, Nick. There’s some apple pie in the fridge if you want some. Just don’t take a big piece like the cake I made last month?” B.J said as she focused on the hot fry grease. The the lights flickered and she disappeared. The townhouse was burning bright and he managed to escape. “Dad!” 

Fury saw B.J getting dragged away and then beaten until she was out cold. Pierce was there with a devilish look with Rumlow holding B.J by her neck. He dropped her and she fell with a thud. Her eyes were glazed and suddenly there were a pile of S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Bucky was there with a knife in one hand and Steve’s shield, bloody and sharp, in the other. Fury glared at them and backed away slowly until he felt he was on a cliff. Then, something grabbed him from behind by his shirt collar and pulled him up into the air. Fury was suddenly pulled face to face with B.J, whose eyes were cold and dark and wings large and deep black. She grinned a toothy, bloody grin and had blood drip like tears from her eyes. She leaned close and stabbed his heart. 

“I’m sorry.” 

She pulled away and pulled the knife out. He was back on that cliff and saw B.J, scared and white winged, with a gun to her head and covered in blood. She was battered, sore, and looked half dead. Fury was pushed over the edge by Rumlow and he heard a blood curdling scream. 

“Daddy!” 

Then a there was a bang. Fury fell into darkness with nothing to hear except that one fire of a gun. He fell into a dark ocean and felt ice pierce his flesh. He spasmed and tried to fight the knife wielding hands trying to kill him. 

“Dad, wake up!” 

Fury gasped awake as B.J pinned him to the bed with a worried look in her eyes. Her blue, scared, caring eyes. He sat up and hugged her as if she were to be pulled away. B.J awkwardly patted his back and pushed him back. Fury looked at the clock and saw it was only five minutes to nine. B.J felt his forehead and gave a downward smirk. 

“Well, normally nightmares mean you got sick. You’re not sick.” B.J stated. 

Fury pulled her into another hug and sighed. He had to make sure this wasn’t a dream and B.J hated hugs with her back in suck discomfort. B.J growled and slipped out of his arms and glared. Yep, he was awake. He smelt something baking and knew B.J didn’t sleep well. If she didn’t sleep, she’d cook something. Today was chocolate chip cookies and what smelt like a pumpkin pie. She was covered in flour, sugar, and dough. Fury wiped as much of the baking ingredients he could off his tank top and lounge pants. B.J rolled her eyes and walked out of his room. 

“Come on. You need coffee or else you won’t talk to me about whatever made you almost punch me in the face.” She deadpanned. 

Fury rolled his eyes and followed her. He sat at the kitchen table and B.J made him some coffee and set a cup of cream down. Fury let her pile his plate with eggs and bacon as he calmed his nerves down from his nightmare. B.J sighed and set down a little cup of milk with a little plate of warm, fresh chocolate chip cookies. It was a heavenly scent and grounded Fury more. B.J was always a great cook. Sometimes he wondered if she and her father had gotten away from all the mess when she was young what she would pursue in life. He wished that he was able to get her away from all of this and let her live an average life. Perhaps, he always thought, she'd be a head chef or a part of the military. He knew that the military would fit her, but with how life has been for them, he would get her away from ever touching a gun in that dream life. Don't get him wrong, he lived for this job, but if that life were real he would never have her in this life even if it killed him. Fury saw her look and he rebelled against it as he ate a cookie first. Man, fresh cookies are the best. 

“Spill.” She yawned long and loud. Fury sighed and downed his coffee black. “Nick, I'm serious. I always talked about my dreams, good and bad, so you should tell me. If not, then at least Phil!”

“B.J, it was about you. First you were little, then you were twelve cooking, then you were… Rumlow had you. Pierce too. They -” 

“I get it. I had something similar. Except I didn't know what I was doing.” B.J said quietly. 

They jumped when a knock at the door grabbed their attention. B.J grabbed a knife and focused on the front door. Fury rolled his eyes and had her answer it after she put the knife away. Fury preferred if no one saw his scars. It turned out to be the neighbor boy and asked if B.J could help with some work. Of course, she went after two hours like planned. Fury didn’t approve, but he kept it to himself for now. He’ll talk with B.J after. For now, Fury got caught up with some meager chores and got a couple things ready. He put up some targets outside in the massive backyard and started to shoot at them to blow off steam. B.J came back awhile later looking like she rolled in mud all day. Fury had a rag on him and wiped her face clean. 

“So?” Fury asked. 

“They just needed a someone to help hold their horse down while he got some stitches in. Apparently the stupid beast got into some barbed wire for the fifth time.” B.J sighed and took his gun. She reloaded after she put on safety glasses and a pair of earmuffs.

“You aim too far to the left.” Fury reminded. 

“Not today.” 

B.J shot in center mass and they ended up seeing who could make the best swiss cheese out of the targets. Fury and B.J tied and made lunch. They had a food fight and fell asleep in the living room after. Nothing beat a lazy day. 

Well, it wasn’t so lazy for Steve and Bucky. They were being chased by Tony and Vision through Queens and Spiderman wasn’t any help. Steve didn’t have his shield and Bucky’s arm was in the hotel room they were in. T’Challa did say not to wear the arm all the time and not having it on might give them a better chance at hiding in plain sight. Well, if Steve hadn’t worn his hat nor a shirt with his shield on it like a target, they may have not been found. 

“I told you that shirt was stupid and to put a hat on, dumbass!” Bucky shouted as they veered into an alley. 

“Well excuse me for being a rebel!” Steve shouted back as they ran from Peter. 

“You are such an idiot, you punk!” Bucky huffed. Geez, he and Steve were acting sluggish, but they did have a large lunch at a Chinese buffet.

“We can lose them in the subway!” Steve said as he turned into a stairway leading down. 

They did manage to actually get into a train car and hide because the three after them couldn’t fit in the tunnel. 

“I really hope someone is looking after her.” Bucky sighed. 

“She’s almost an adult, Buck. From what you told me, she’s seventeen now.” Steve deadpanned. He wasn’t a father, but he knew he had to trust B.J’s judgement since of how she was raised.

“She’s reckless and still my baby.” Bucky huffed. “You wouldn’t know because you never raised a child. Jesus Christ, the things she used to get herself into.”

Steve sighed and watched the walls of the subway pass by quickly. He wondered many things about how Bucky saved the girl twice and ended up letting Fury care for her twice. Steve worried that Bucky was only  _ trying  _ to make sure he didn't hurt her feelings and truly didn't want to be with his child. Steve knew he shouldn't think such a thing against Bucky, but even friends as close as brothers needed to question each other's motives. He only means well for the kid’s sake since Bucky is now back in her life about nine or so years and from what he knows is Fury being a great father since her adoption. Steve won't tell Bucky was that Fury contacted  _ him _ specifically to bring Bucky to a farm outside of New York City. He wanted to make sure of Bucky’s intentions and how much he wanted to see B.J. Even best friends had to have secrets from each other. 

“Steve? Anyone home?” Bucky poked Steve in the side. Steve flinched with a snort and suppressed a laugh. “Good. Come on!” Bucky pulled Steve out of the car and they ran out of the station. “I missed New York so much.” Bucky sighed. 

“Same here.” Steve admitted. 

They managed to blend in with the public pretty well. No one gave them second looks unless they were young single women. Bucky was sly while Steve adorably blushed. They weren't sure where B.J would be, let alone if she were with Fury, Natasha, or Clint. Bucky hoped she was still in the city. Steve hated to get Bucky’s hopes up, but he and Fury had a plan. They weren't too sure how it would go. It was only to test Bucky since his relapse. Sam would meet them at an old pizza joint he found down in Little Italy. It took them an hour to find it and by then Sam was having a beer and trying to enjoy some breadsticks. 

“Is this how you two had double dates?” Sam said with boredom obvious in his voice. 

“Sorry, but New York ain’t what it used to be.” Steve deadpanned. 

Bucky went to the bar and got a couple beers for him and Steve. Yeah, their metabolism is too fast for the alcohol to take affect, but Bucky really wanted something cold and to help him feel he was hiding better. Steve took it and set it aside. After Bucky’s fall and him trying to get drunk, he couldn’t stand the thought. Bucky didn’t seem to realize that, but did feel something was off. They got an all meat pizza without anchovies. 

“So, where should B.J be?” Sam asked. 

“I have no clue… I would think that Fury has her in a safe house.” Steve commented. 

A lo, the test is set. Steve has set loose a vessel that only Bucky can use to gain control. The outcome, they weren't sure of, but they hoped for the best. 

“I remember B.J always wanted to live in the country when she was little. Maybe she's in an area rural because it's the best place to hide.” Bucky said and pulled out his phone with his one hand. “Anyone have Natasha’s number?” 

Meanwhile, Fury and B.J were grabbing groceries. It was moments like these that Fury found civilian life boring, but also oh so natural and calm. B.J fell asleep on the ride home. Fury poke her up by setting a cut apple on her lap. Food always woke her up. B.J smelt the sweet honey crisp and started eating as she got out of the car. She froze though. Something didn't feel right. Fury knew that too. He withdrew a gun from a holster at his hip. B.J took one from the glove box and side-walked behind him. Fury kicked their door down and suddenly everything went black.


	10. No Hope

Fury was driving in the car while B.J was in the back looking outside. The day was calm, but there was a storm behind them. B.J adjusted her little ponytail and yawned, curling up with her bear and listening to Led Zeppelin. The little girl ended up falling asleep an hour after the storm hit them. Fury hadn't realized how fast the storm was and it scared him to think when they got in the car, how B.J got to be a little girl, and where they were going. A woman in black appeared next to him with a dark sun hat and dark sunglasses. She wore a dark business suit and her skin was as pale as white paper. Fury felt compelled to pull over, so he did. When he turned to check on B.J, she wasn't there. There was no evidence of a little girl nor a teenage girl in his car. The woman hummed and looked at her phone. 

"How are you, Nicholas Fury?" The woman asked. Fury knew her. 

"I'm fine. Can I go home now?" Fury retorted. 

"I don't know. That's up to them to decide. I see the little one is well?" She asked. 

"Not so little anymore. Short, but nothing from what she was." Fury sighed. 

"Let's watch how she's doing. By the time this is up," the woman held up a sand dial, " they will have made a verdict to what happens." 

Fury knew he had no way out of this as they appeared in a movie theater with no one else. The woman ate some popcorn and the screen did the old film rotate with the numbers dialing down from ten to zero. Fury felt sick at the sight. He was laying at the front door bleeding from the back of his head and B.J was out numbered, out gunned, and had to protect him. No, she didn't have to, but she wanted to. She was fighting. She bit, she kicked, and scratched and punched and headbutted as hard as she could without killing anyone with her strength. It was difficult for her as she was shot and beaten with batons and eventually the dining room chairs from the kitchen. B.J managed to lead the agents away by taking Fury's body and dashing into the woods. She hid his body close to the house where he wouldn't be found and dashed as quick as she could to get away. The woman seemed pleased when B.J fell to the ground after having her leg shot. Fury was mortified and wanted to go save her. He had shackles around his ankles and the woman purred as she forced Fury to watch. B.J kept fighting, but it all ended when someone stabbed something in her neck to cause her to go limp on the ground. The lights came on and Fury was let go of his shackles. The woman smiled from under her hat and looked up at Fury. The hat had a veil around its rim and it was thick enough that Fury had a hard time seeing her face let alone the playful eyes underneath that veil. Fury watched the theater shift into a restaurant. There was a waiter, a skeleton really, who came over and set down a fondue platter and a bottle of chilled champagne. The skeleton poured them both drinks and lit the fondue candle before setting the bowl of cheese on a stand above it. Fury wasn't in the mood to eat nor drink. The woman seemed to sense this and two other women came. They were dressed like her, but had their hair parted over one eye. The one on her right had her left eye covered with silky dark hair and the one on the left had her right eye covered with her own dark silky hair. Fury sighed and watched them look at each other. The restaurant was quiet, but had a warm light with candles and soft lamps here and there. The walls were red with gold candle holders and a gold chandelier hanging off a white ceiling. A curtain fell far to his left and he looked over to see a projection appear with B.J in an armored car fighting to get out. She was throwing her body everywhere in the cell she was in to try and tip it over to free herself. It didn't work and Fury could see her hyperventilating as she kept beating herself against the walls. Her hands were cuffed from her fists to her elbows, keeping her from using her hands in anyway to steal keys or find a way to pick the lock.

"Easy, kid. You can get yourself out of this." Fury said more to himself knowing that B.J wouldn't be able to hear. He felt something drop when B.J fell to her knees and curled over to put her forehead against the floor. He watched her shoulders shake and he got angry. 

"She's not doing well, is she?" The veiled woman asked. 

"Give her some time. She'll get out," said the woman on the right. 

As for B.J, she was a wreck. Angry, scared, and feeling like a caged animal. She took a breath and got back up to keep body slamming herself. She used enough force to leave a couple dents and snarled as she kept forcing the metal as if to command it to let her free. B.J screamed her head off and leaned against the metal wall. 

"Let me go!" B.J screamed her head off. 

The men around her started to laugh at her. 

"Isn't she just a kid?" One rookie asked. 

"This is Project Reincarnate. Hydra's Horseman. Death. Azrael. She's got a list of names." One of the leaders chuckled and ruffled the rookie's hair. "She's coming home." B.J curled up in a corner and took deep breathes. "Yeah, she's supposed to be going through some 'second puberty' process. If the nerds back at base had found the files right, she's gonna come back to the public with a boom." 

B.J shivered at the thought. She started to give up and closed her eyes. Fury growled from where he was. He needed to get there. No one hurts his kid. 

* * *

Bucky and Steve ran in New York trying to get away from Spiderman. The streets were parting because of the kid and people started to point and stare at the soldiers. 

"Subway!" Steve shouted as he dragged Bucky into a sharp left turn into a subway staircase. 

Peter knew he couldn't get in there and fight them to submission. Steve and Bucky dashed into a car and chuckled nervously as the train moved. It sure was packed. People cramped together with luggage, groceries, and kids. A baby cried and Bucky shook his head at the sound. He used his only hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. He chuckled as he remembered baby shampoo and little socks. Steve let it happen because he knew it was progress. Bucky closed his eyes and saw a dank apartment in the worst part of Moscow with everything in one room. There were a couple pictures hung here and there, a little flower on a little dining table in a small mug. He found himself holding a little rag to a little girl's forehead. She had a little cut and cried like all children would. Steve patted his shoulder to snap him out of his revere. Bucky sighed as they moved into the next station. They only ran into more trouble with Time Square a mess with Hydra grunts, Tony trying his best to fight them off with Peter. 

"It's days like these that I wonder what would happen if I stayed in the ice." Steve sighed. 

"Don't joke about that, Steve." Bucky warned.  

 Steve picked up a manhole cover as Bucky found an iron pipe. They started to swing those around just as several other heroes came to battle. A girl with a can of beer chugged the alcohol down and balled the aluminum can up to chucked it at one grunt as she back kicked another in the balls. A guy with a glowing fist threw his hand into the ground and the impact sent an air wave around him to throw others to the ground. A big strong guy, much to the super soldiers dismay, ran into gun fire and swung massive arms around. Steve and Bucky joined, swinging the iron they had until all the grunts were down for the count. Tony pounced on Bucky after he saw them and Steve had to pull him off. Awkwardly, Peter had accidentally webbed them together and the other heroes came over to try and settle the issue. Bucky and the big man, whom he later learned his name was Luke, pulled the stuck men apart. Steve had to take off his jacket to get the rest of the webbing off of him and Tony lifted his face-plate. The two started arguing and then all of them started yelling. Peter, knowing his homework load was massive, left quickly to finish it. The plaza was a mess of broken cars, shattered glass, broken pavement with fires here and there, and some buildings had fires in them too. Bucky took Steve and they left without much else to say except to be left alone. Steve told Tony that he could always call him if something happens. They managed to escape the public's eye and hid inside of it. Bucky stole two hats, one to shove on Steve's head and one to hide his face. They were both fugitives and needed to hide from the police. Honestly, they both agreed that they had never had done something so fun and so bad. They also knew that they never had dreamed of this. It scared them, but til the end of the line, right? 

"Hey, should we get something for B.J?" Steve asked. 

"Why? I think she has enough stuff and we made a deal that she lays off the peanut butter cups." Bucky sighed as Steve pulled him into a store. They just got some sandwiches for an early lunch. 

"You saved her twice, right? When she was a baby and when she was a teen?" 

"Still a teenager, Steve." 

"So, how is she?" 

"As far as I know, Fury says she's still a handful." Bucky sighed as he pulled up his phone to look at the text. "If he had hair, I'd assume he'd have some grey spots." 

* * *

 

Fury saw them and shook his head.

"You don't know the half of it." Fury sighed as the screen shifted back to the car. 

B.J was being dragged out. She screamed and managed to get away. Fury cheered as he watched her escape as fast as she could with her injuries. B.J panted and hid behind a tree after running as far as she could. 

"Okay, Dad, where the fuck are you?" B.J huffed. 

Men started to shout, so she scrambled up a tree. She started to tree hop deep into the dense tree-line. 

Fury was alone in a dark room when the screen went dark. The only light was shown on him. The three women held up a small glass ball. It started to glow red. 

"We're sorry, Nicholas Fury, but her fate is decided and you shall be first witness." The women said in unison. 

Fury heard a shout and turned to see B.J in a gruesomely fight. The screen turned black, but the sound was still in the speakers hidden in the darkness. B.J was spitting curses everywhere in every language she knew. Then there was a gunshot. Silence and then men shouting at the shooter. Another gunshot. Silence. 

"Get one of the egg-heads." A man sighed gravely. 

Fury was shut in complete darkness and the air grew cold. Fury woke up and saw Natasha and Phil looking at him. He was in a hospital dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. The room smelt too clean and the hospital was too loud. Natasha got up and held his good eye open to look into it directly. Fury was surprised to see Stark, Barnes, and Rogers all in one room in their suits looking somewhat calm around each other. The issue was that they hadn't talked or looked at each other. He could figure that out later, but now he had more pressing matters. Phil was the only one to see Fury's worry and had Natasha step aside from Fury's face.

"Where's B.J?" Fury demanded.

"She's gone, Fury. She's gone..." Bucky said coldly.


End file.
